


Black Honey

by FannieAnnie6M



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Drugs/drug use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lies, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Multiple Love Triangles, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Stalking, cannibalism/cannibalistic thoughts, cheats, under the table deals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannieAnnie6M/pseuds/FannieAnnie6M
Summary: After publicly humiliating herself in front of her people, Charlie, the demonic princess of Hell, is promptly sworn to one of Lucifer’s Overlords for protection. However, this red clad Overlord has other agendas for which he plans to see realized. Regardless of the blood-magic binds to his newly betrothed.Charlastor (Charlie x Alastor)Arranged Marriage AU
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 153
Kudos: 318





	1. Blood Rite

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Hazbin Hotel characters/properties and I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Vivziepop.

  
**Chapter Warning(s):** Slight blood/gore.

* * *

"So that's what this project aims to achieve. Ladies and gentlemen, I'm opening the first of its kind; a hotel that rehabilitates sinners!"

The awkward pause of her announcement was thick. Her thin arms raised high in the air above her long blonde hair. Her yellow and black eyes then squinted, the shame of the news crew's silence hitting.

"You know, cuz hotels are for people passing through…temporarily."

The demons surrounding a small electronic store's TV display began to snicker and silently whisper. Attempting to comprehend what the sole daughter of their ruler was saying.

"I figure it would serve a purpose. A place to work towards redemption…yay…"

The quiet clicking of his shoes alerted no one of his approach to the store's window. His yellow jagged smile so wide he had to squint his glowing red eyes. The piercing sound of radio interference circling him.

The girl began to drown on, stating how every demon has something _good_ to offer, some type of 'redeeming quality'. Drivel really. Though as the news crew still remand silent around her, her face began to glow. A sudden bust of confidence changing the girl as she jumped on top of the anchor desk and signaled a piano to ring out.

Titling his head, the yellow toothed demon watched on with astounding. This girl had _actually_ broken out into song for all of Hell to see! It took every ounce of his restraint to not burst out into laughter at the lyrics. ' _Inside of every demon there's a rainbow?'_ Please, that is just wacky nonsense!

Raising a red gloved hand, the yellow toothed demon removed the monocle from his right eye. Pulling a clean handkerchief from his breast pocket, he began to clean the small round red-tinted glass. Placing the object back to his nose, he could confirm that what he believed to be witnessing, was indeed taking place. Energetic music and all!

The demon's mind began to race under his red and black tipped bob. His smile widened as he watched the girl's unanticipated performance; so much so that it nearly began to hurt his face. His shadow lifted from its stationery place on the ground and gave a heckling laugh. He pulled the edge of his red pinstriped suit down to smooth it. Turning sharply the red clade demon left the multiple tv screens of the store's display. He had already seen enough to put his thoughts into motion and did not need to stay to the end of the girl's presentation to know of its inevitable disastrous reception.

XoXoXoX

The princess of Hell sat outside of her father's office. The large black door with gold reflective trim always was a source of anxiety while she lives at her parent's estate in the center of the pentagram. The door represented everything her father was and what she, no matter how hard she tried, would never be.

After her terribly failed news report of her passion project, Charlie has received a message from her father. One that stated that she return home **immediately**. She had quickly said good-bye to her longtime girlfriend, Vaggie, and made her way home. Her father was rarely that direct with her, and the fact that he was acting this way now only meant that he was furious with her and her actions.

Sitting silently outside of that large door only added to her twisting stomach. He had not even greeted her at their foyer. Instead sending his servant imps to collect her and place Charlie at her current location. Pulling at her long blonde hair, the princess' heart raced at the anticipation of facing her father and his inevitable wrath.

Then, with a soft click, that big black door swung open. A small black and red imp emerged, beckoning Charlie inside. With a swift intake of air, the princess of Hell stood and entered Lucifer's office.

The red and off white striped walls seemed darker than normal as the fireplace was the only source of light within the room. The flickering low light also added to the menacing hand painted portraits of their family that hung on his walls. It felt as though the room was closing in on her, so Charlie quickly walked to her father's mahogany desk.

With the sound of her approaching footsteps, Lucifer turned in his chair to face his daughter. His usual wide smile lowered behind his white gloved laced fingers. His purple eyes half closed with seriousness at the sight of his only child.

Charlie, not able to take waiting any longer, raiser her hand to greet her father. This action was of course cut short by her father's voice. "What do you think you think you are doing?"

Charlie bit her lip. Her open palm quickly coiled in on itself as her arm dropped to her side. "W-What do you mean?"

Charlie could have sworn her father's eye twitched. "The news broadcast!" With a flip of his hand a materialization of her earlier presentation appeared next to Charlie. The girl turned from the play back and her hands clutched the cloth of her red vest; her breathing becoming short.

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you have any _idea_ how you made yourself look? How you made your mother and I look?"

Charlie open her mouth to answer but her father beat her yet again. "Weak!"

The demoness looked to the wood floor; her face defeated. "That was not my intention…"

Lucifer leaned back into his chair. His white suit becoming creased as a sigh escaped his lips. "I know it wasn't-" His tone was calm yet still held frustration. "Regardless, we are here now, and you need to know what that entails."

Charlie's eyes shot to her father as he stood. Adjusting his signature white top hat, he grabbed his apple crowned cane and walked to his daughter's side. "Apple Dumpling, you have to understand. This-" Lucifer gestured back to her song replaying on his manifestation. "makes you – us, look weak. That weakness will entice others to rise against us. Challenge our way of life."

Lucifer then reached down and tucked Charlie's blonde hair behind her ear. His voice gentle and loving. "I do not wish to see you hurt."

Charlie's heart fell at her father's words. He was absolute right. She had unintentionally invited demons from all five corners of the pentagram to attack her, the hotel and everyone inside. All in the chance to get at her father and their family name.

The small demon princess began to shake. "What are we going to do?"

Lucifer patted his daughter's head, his whimsical smirk returning. "We are going to ally you quickly with someone before anyone gets any _bright ideas_."

Charlie shot her father a questioning look. "I do not understand. Just being _allied_ to another will not guarantee that demons will not attack the hotel, or even guarantee that this person will be with me every minute of the day."

Lucifer squared his shoulders. His tone switching once more to serious. "It will if they are your betrothed."

Charlie's eyes went wide, all of the air escaping her lungs. "But you would only agree to this if he were an-"

"An _Overlord_? Yes. And I assure, he is one."

The list of overlords quickly flashed through her mind. Which one had agreed to this? Her stomach than sank. With a sudden change in persona, the girl nearly recoiled into herself. Shaking more than before, the girl's hands became clammy. Her breath short and staggered. Teeth nearly chattering she began to speak.

"H-He isn't a-" her voice all but gave way to the dryness of her throat. "Von Eldritch…is he?"

Her father's serious tone did not falter. His smile nearly dropped to a frown as vain appearing on his forehead just underneath his top hat. "No, he is not. I can assure you of that."

Charlie let out a haggard breath, practically falling to the ground with relief at her father's feet. Charlie's yellow and black eyes then stared at her father's purple. Her look relaying her pondering question without speaking a word.

"My little Apple Dumpling, you will be wed to none other than Alastor." Lucifer said triumphantly.

"Alastor?" For the life of her, the princess could not place the name.

As if manifesting from the shadows themselves, stood a thin man next to her. His red pinstriped suit only adding to his height as he loomed over her.

"Hello darling." He said, a thick old-timey radio filter place over his voice. A wide toothy smile spread across his face that rivaled her father's.

Charlie jumped at his sudden appearance. Now recognizing him, Charlie continued to step back until there was ample distance between them. She had not had the chance to become acquainted with the Radio Demon personally, as she had with the other Overloads of Hell, which was why she had not recalled the name. However, now that she knew the identity of her intended, goosebumps screamed down her body while she crossed her arms above her chest.

Why _him_?

He was a relatively new Overlord, only really holding his position for a few decades. As such, he was not accustomed to the ways of the Magne House, or the other Overlord's, aristocratic expectations. He seemed to be the type to go about his own business. Privacy was definitely a strong point of his as hardly anyone knew him. Did he himself even know what he was getting into?

Alastor let out a hearty laugh, the sound of an audience applause echo behind him. "Sorry little darling. Didn't mean to scare you." He walked closer to Charlie, closing the distance she had tried to establish. "I only wished to become acquainted." He waved his hand gallantly in the air before dipping onto a low bow in front of her.

Charlie removed one of her hands from its fixed location to give a small wave. "H-Hello-"

Alastor took this opportunity to quickly take the girl's arm and pull her close to him as he stood. Careful to be easy and respectful while still in her father's presence. The thick scent of oak and spices radiated from him at their closeness.

"It's a pleasure to be finally meeting you sweetheart! Your reputation precedes you! Haha! A true demon belle!" Though his voice was energetic and lively, it was also smooth underneath the radio's filter.

"Riiiiight." Charlie, feeling her face grow warm, removed his hands from her arm and stepped away from his presence. A thought nagging her since his arrival. "So what are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Sorry for the late introduction darling, but I saw your fiasco on the picture show and I just couldn't resist! What a performance!" Alastor's red eyes then closed halfway, as the air around him shifted for the briefest of moments. "I was _inspired_ to help!"

Charlie could not look the Radio Demon in the eye, instead choosing to look at her father for backing, which was not received.

"Alastor and I came to same conclusion. You need to be protected in these now unsure times. Also, as payment for your protect, he would gain access to the Magne family. Bolstering his own title and reputation."

As her father spoke Charlie watched Alastor from the corner of her eye. His own attention was elsewhere in the room as static filled the void of his silence. The girl could have sworn she saw the features of the red demon next to her falter. A more sinister smile replaced the enthusiastic one as his pupils narrowed into thin slits. However, as Charlie turn her full attention to Alastor, his demeanor abruptly reversed back. Leaving the girl cold and panicked in his ecstatic gaze.

Charlie clenched her jaw as she realized that the two men were then waiting for a response from her. Weighing her options quickly within her own mind, the girl did not seem to have much of a choice. If she were to accept the offer, she and her project would be guarded by one of the most powerful beings in Hell. However, if she were to decline, that would mean putting everyone a risk, including Vaggie. And that was not to say that her father would not propose the same offer with another Overload who was not already spoken for. Would she be comfortable being tied to someone like Vox or Valentino? Knowing them, probably not. But Alastor was a complete mystery to her. A wildcard. What if he turned out to worse than they would be?

Gulping loudly to steady her nerves, the princess of Hell stood tall against the two men. "Ok- Al, your sketchy as fuck, and you clearly see what I'm trying to do as a joke, but I don't. I think everyone deserves a chance to prove they can be better. That being said, I know the severity of the situation I have single-handedly placed us all in. So I will accept your offer of proposal-protection. On the condition that there be no trickster, voodoo strings attached."

Alastor chucked, white noise invading his speech as that malicious intent once again flashing across his eyes. He manifested a red microphone topped staff and twirled it in the air enthusiastically. "So it's a _deal_ then?" The Radio Demon stuck out his right hand to Charlie. A green energy suddenly bursting from his body. The force of the power pushed Charlie back as voodoo sigils circled the girl's body.

Charlie froze, unaware that Alastor was a Deal Maker. Biting her lip she ran through what she had said to him. Deal Makers were notorious for taking what their associates had said and twisting it with loopholes. Sighing she realized that there were _many_ ways that he could take advantage of the situation, but what other choice did she have to move this proposition forward? Could she even request to negotiate terms further?

Heart racing Charlie moved forward, about to challenge Alastor, when her father's cane tapped the Radio Demon's open hand. "No! None of _your_ deals will be used to seal this binding."

Alastor retracted his hand as the green energy insanity dissipated. Alastor cocked an eyebrow at Lucifer as he readjust his monocle. "Then how would you suggest we officiate the terms my good man!"

Lucifer's smile widened to a point Charlie believed to be impossible. "By Blood Rite of course."

Charlie's heart all but stopped at her father's suggestion. It was one thing to be in a binding deal with a Deal Maker. There were loopholes to be exploited on both sides. Ways to weasel things out of the other and constantly change rules. But a Blood Rite was as absolute as it was black and white. There was no getting out the terms, making changes, or exploits to be made with these rituals.

Charlie glanced to Alastor and noticed his smile had slightly dropped, though he kept his composer all the same. "My, what an excellent idea! By Blood Rite, I would have it no other way! Ha-ha!" Alastor placed his right hand to his chest. "And I am sure you have a few terms for the ceremony?"

Lucifer raised one of his hands so he could rest his head on it. "Why thank you for asking, I did have a few _conditions_ for this offer." He tapped his apple topped cane to the ground, becoming serious without losing his smile.

"Firstly, you will protect Charlotte 'Charlie' Magne with your life from _all_ enemies. Even if the attack is from a fellow Magne family member; by means of all powers and resources for which you possess."

Lucifer then glanced at Charlie for a brief moment before continuing. "You shall also not cause harm to Charlotte 'Charlie' Magne. We had an… _incident_ in the past and I would rather not have to clean up another scandal."

Charlie drew up her arms to cross them in front of her chest at the mention of her Ex, Seviathan Von Eldritch. Eyes looking down, she refused to face her father or Alastor in this moment.

"Finally, you will also respect the Magne House. Do nothing to taint its name or reputation. _We_ are bringing _you_ into this family, and you will be representing that name from here on out."

Lucifer, who had been focusing on his own cane and gloves, finally broke to gaze at his daughter and then Alastor. "Will these conditions hinder your previous intentions?"

Alastor, who had listening quite intently to Lucifer, half closed his eyes. His smile shifted to one of dominance and poise. "Of course! I had already previously agreed to her overall protection. The House Magne name is strength set in stone, and I doubt anything I, a lonesome sinner, could ever hope to tarnish. Furthermore, I had ever intended to harm Miss Charlie in the first place, and I am _slighted_ you would believe such a thing from a gentleman such as myself. I simply want to be associated with the name Magne. The terms you mentioned will not hinder that goal."

With a huff, Lucifer turned to his daughter. "And you? Do you agree or have anything to add?"

Charlie looked to the ground once more, pondering anything else she could possibly want from this deal. "I would like it if you could help out with the hotel."

A screeching noise was then emited from Alastor. One that sounded like nails on a chalk board. Charlie snapped her head up to see his baffled features before stuttering a quick response.

"Y-You do not need to be hands-on with any of the patients or practices, but I would like you to protect them as well. Maybe use your connections as an Overlord to get some backers, a-and like I said before, no weird, creepy voodoo spells."

Alastor, composing himself, raised a hand to his chin. "Hmmmm, I have a few… _resources_ that I would be able to lend in assistant to your endeavor. This will not be a problem." He smiled wide as he tucked his hands firmly behind his back.

"Excellent, without further-a-due, let us start the ceremony." Lucifer pulled on the crystal apple of his cane, revealing a small hidden blade within a hollowed staff. Stepping towards his daughter, Lucifer reached out his empty hand, beckoning Charlie to give him hers.

The small demoness gave her father her hand and, in one quick motion, Lucifer had sliced the girl's palm from her knuckles to her wrist. Charlie winced in pain taking her hand back and watched her father approach Alastor. The Radio Demon removed one of his gloves and offer it to Lucifer without a word. However, unlike her, Alastor did not even flinch at the pain inflicted onto him.

Lucifer pulled a handkerchief from his white coat and cleaned the blade, before sheathing it once more. "Now, turn towards each other and clasp your hands together so that the Blood Rite may begin."

The two did as they were told. Turning, they grasped each other's hands in a firm handshake fashion so that their blood would easily mingle. Alastor's hand was surprisingly warm to the touch. Unaffected by the chill Charlie had originally perceived to be there.

Lucifer then walked up to the two and maneuvered his hands so that they hovered above Charlie and Alastor's. The King of Hell then began to speak the ancient language of the angels. A Blood Rite, by all accounts, was actually first introduced in Hell by Lucifer himself. A type of ancient blood magic used by the angels long before the human race ever existed. Lucifer and hand full in Hell even knew how to perform a Blood Rite, much less be powerful enough to pull it off.

Lucifer's voice was suddenly clear and pure as a bell ringing out across the plains of crisp morning dew.

_All be witness to this pact_

_For shadows dwell as sunlight lacked_

_I call upon the ancient kinds_

_To witness the agreement of these two lines_

Magical energy of green, blue, and purple swirled around the conjoined hands. Pushing and pulling the separate blood pools until they merged with one another into one single consistent fluid.

The magical energies then merged once more as they focused in on the two hands clasped together. Burning the flesh white hot as it drew the blood back into each of the wounds in equal parts.

_Duty bound by name comply_

_Protection, a single party must supply_

_Support in ventures aimed to glorify_

_Denounce from destructive sins horrify_

With the blood pulling back into her wound, Charlie could feel the icy cold liquid push itself back into her body. Stretching up her veins and leave traces under her skin.

_As Magne name due hold_

_None shall this world withhold_

_Supreme ruling over those in fold_

_Will be the blessing of those of old_

Lucifer then looked to his daughter, his eye glowing a bright purple. "Charlotte Magne do you agree to these and the terms spoken before?"

Charlie's mouth went dry. Mouthing words she could not speak as the pressure of the Blood Rite nearly overpowering her. "I…do."

Lucifer's eyes then shot to Alastor. "And you Alastor – Radio Demon, agree to these and the terms spoken before?"

Alastor took a brief moment for his eyes to glance at Charlie. He placed his free hand to his chest and gave a slight bow, tough the princess could see the malicious intent that flashed within his narrow pupils. "I humbly do."

_All be witness to this pact_

_For shadows dwell as sunlight lacked_

_To witness the agreement of these two lines_

_Now unbreakable are these binds_

With a quick pop and a blinding amount of magic, the spell released its hold of the two, allowing them to separate once more. Charlie looked down to her right hand. A large silver scar sealed down her palm, tracing from the underside of her knuckles to her wrist. From the bud on the joint then sprouted other smaller silver scar-like marks on the skin of her forearm. Parting and spreading like barren tree branches.

Charlie glance up to see Alastor carefully pulling the sleeve of his suit, inspecting the new markings in a way only he would be able to see them. Noticing that she was now watching him, Alastor quickly dismissed the markings and slipped his glove back on.

"I am glad we were able to come to such a spectacular agreement my dear." In one fluid motion Alastor stole a hand from her side. As simply as he seemed to smile, the Radio Demon placed a smooth kiss atop her knuckles. His lips cold and lifeless.

Standing straight once more Alastor looked at the girl. A hunger by the likes she had never seen before dripping from his glowing red gaze. "I look forward to our _future_."

A chill ran down Charlie's spine. A coldness struck her in a way that cut her to her very core. The silent question of if she _had_ done the right thing barreling its way to the forefront of her mind.

"Thank you. I look forward to our future as well." Her voice was quiet and shy as she turned away from him.

But no matter how he loomed over her or made her feel uncomfortable. There was still one thing one her mind that frightened her more than the demon holding her hand.

How was she going to explain this to Vaggie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! I feel like an idiot, but I just discovered "Hazbin Hotel" and Charlastor has completely taken over my life! Here is my crack at a multi-chapter fan-fic where we will drive deep into all kinds of mature content. (Murder, Cannibalism, underhanded deals, physiological trauma, drug use, sexual content, ect...) So if that is something you are not interested in then this might not be the story for you. (I will also be putting chapter warnings in every chapter as well as flags in future chapters in case someone is cool with one thing, but not another.)  
> I am glad you are here, and I hope I can live up to you expectations. This chapter, and the next few chapters, will be a little on the lighter side to start us off, but do not worry, we will be getting into the nitty-gritty soon enough! :D


	2. Loopholes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I just wanted to say how AWESOME the response has been for the first chapter of this story. I got so excited that I already wrote chapter 2 and could not sit on it any longer. (Please do not use this as an accurate time frame between chapter postings)  
> Hope you all enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Hazbin Hotel characters/properties and I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Vivziepop.

**Chapter Warning(s):** Cannibalism/cannibalistic thoughts, murder/plots of murder, explicit blood/gore, explicit language, and lewd comments/speech.

* * *

Alastor walked through the kitchen of his home in the Northern region of the pentagram. Oil lamps softy lighting the space around him, incasing the Radio Demon in a warm glow. Soft jazz played quietly in the background from a small Zenith Walton in the corner. Removing the gloves and jacket of his pin striped suit, Alastor quickly hung them as to not get them dirty.

The bright flashing lights of _Mimzy’s Palace_ flickered against the dark walls of the French Colonial architecture. The thick oak and willow he had planted outside thankfully blocked out most of the invasive lighting, but some did sneak through from time to time.

Alastor’s thoughts wondered to the stout businesswoman for a moment at the sight of the pink and purple lighting dancing across the sleeve of his undershirt. But he just as quickly dismissed the notion as he opened his refrigerator and pulled out a medium sized sealed container. Opening the lid, he revealed a large slab of steak marinating in his favorite seasonings and spices.

With a few small clicks, his gas stove top popped to life with an eruption of blue flame. Adjusting the amount of fire, Alastor quickly place an exceptionally seasoned cast iron skillet over the fire. Removing the slab of steak from the container, he quickly placed it onto the heated black metal.

Rolling up the long sleeves of his undershirt, he exposed a few of the long scars that littered his body in the absolute privacy of his home. The old grey tissue feeling rubbery to his touch. Though, even with their shocking persona, they could still not hold a candle to the silver markings that now traced up his right forearm.

Exquisite.

Alastor had never seen or even heard of anyone with a successful Blood Rite bound to them; and while looking at the markings, he could not help his smile growing wider at his predicament. He was _finally_ going to get close enough to the Magnes to overthrow them and take over this damned place!

Grabbing a pair of tongs, Alastor flipped the steak to its opposite side.

Honestly, with being the supreme Overlord of Hell, Lucifer should _really_ be more tactful with what comes out of his mouth.

_“Support in ventures aimed to glorify”_

Alastor could give a damn about the Hotel. Yes, he would have to cash in a few favors and dip into his investment funds, but he would make do and adapt.

_”Denounce from destructive sins horrify”_

Lucifer had never mentioned once that the Radio Demon could not attack or even kill any of the other members of the Magne royal line. A simple slip that will cost the Supreme Overlord. Though there was one little Magne member he could not harm…

Charlie.

_“Protection, a single party must supply”_

Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, oh the _fun_ that they are going to have together. Then, when Alastor becomes board, or she no longer serves his means any more, he will simply have her killed. Not by his own hand, nay; but by that of a _friend_.

Alastor recalled Lucifer only stating _enemy_ attacks were deemed worthy of protection. A simple, yet completely… _accidental_ slip of celestial poison by a companion in one’s drink or food. An act so random, discreet, and unforeseen, Alastor would not be able to get to the poor girl in time to stop the assassin until it was too late.

Leaving him all alone as the sole survivor of the Magne name.

Alastor’s shadow rose from the hardwood floors, giving a heckling and screeching laugh at its owner’s dark thoughts.

Alastor then added a rich cooking wine and chopped mushrooms to the skillet. Making the dish sizzle and pop as steam rose high into the ceiling. Mouth beginning to water, Alastor turned off his stove and removed the stake from the hot pan. Elegantly plating his meal, Alastor nearly skipped to his mahogany dining room table. A happy tune humming on his lips.

Sitting promptly down, Alastor pulled a clean cloth napkin to his lap and diligently began to cut into the medium-rare meat before him.

The seasonings were quite delectable. The hand crafted Cajun blend danced along his tongue. The subtle hints of rosemary, thyme, and garlic blending delightfully with the freshly sautéed mushrooms. However, there was one issue with his meal that Alastor could not ignore.

The meat was a tad bit _gristly_.

Pursing his lips, Alastor brought a finger to his chin in thought as to how to fix this culinary dilemma.

His red eyes suddenly shot open in realization and insight. “Ah, yes. That is just what this dish needs. A little bit of red wine.”

Pushing away from the table, Alastor rose and placed the napkin next to his dishware for his return.

Moving past his kitchen, he silently moved down to the furthest wall of his walk in pantry and opened a small wooden door. Upon entering the wine cellar, the Radio Demon retrieved a large wine glass. However, made no attempts to select one of the many Shiraz, Malbec, or Nebbiolo that were displayed throughout the wine racks.

Closing the small wooden door, Alastor continued onward throughout his home. Down past his basement, lay waiting another entrance. The thick black metal was chained and sealed with blood sigils designed to entrap others.

Quickly reaching into his pocket, Alastor pulled forth a key and began to unlock the physical bindings. Sliding the door open, the demon’s sensitive nose was washed with the sickly smell of death and filth. Careful to make sure the door was security propped open, as to not become ensnared in the room himself, Alastor walked into the dark room and payed no mind to the smell. The sound of rustling made his red and black ears flicker forward.

Alastor’s inner beast licked its lips within his subconscious at the sight of the door. A smooth and low growl escaping its partially opened mouth.

With a quick pull of a metal chain, a single electrical powered light clicked on. Revealing a bull demon hanging against the wall. His arms and legs bound by tight braces. More sealing sigils engraved on the dull and blood stained metal. A large chunk of his thigh had been carved out. The wound still oozing blood and was barely starting to close itself back together. The wall above his head as worn from his horns attempting to dig his way out, what a _silly_ creature he was.

“Hello my dear _friend_. A pleasure to see you again so soon.” Alastor’s radio filter was thick, as static, and white noise buzzed around him energetically.

“Get the fuck away from me you _freak_!” The bull’s black eyes did not leave the demon standing underneath the light. Alastor took a step forward as he took in the sight of the bull’s quivering skin.

“What? Not get enough last time?” The bull had tried to act tough through chattering teeth.

“Yes, well, about _last time_ , your thigh was a tad too gristly for my liking. It seems you have lost your allure and I have no choice but to dispose of you now.”

“Pfft, whatever you say freak. You might ‘kill’ me now, but I will just regenerate. Demons can’t permanently harm or kill other demons remember? At least now, when your done with your sick torture fest, I will be free.”

Alastor, his smiled widening to the point of hysteria, continued to step closer to the bull. “Oh, but I assure you my good fellow, that I **can** , in fact, kill you…”

“The only way to do that would be if you had a-“ The bull’s sentence was cut off by Alastor pulling a small platinum colored blade from his dress shirt and holding it against the bull’s throat. 

“You were saying?” Alastor teased as the color from the bull’s face drained and faded to white. The Radio Demon’s shadow effortlessly broke from his feet and gripped the bull’s shoulders. Effectively holding the beast demon in place.

“That’s not a-“

“An _angelic blade_? Why, yes, it is my good sir. Fashioned it myself into a handy little knife.”

Alastor detested the angels. The only forces on any plain that could permanently kill him and his kind. Though during their yearly exterminations of Hell, the angels had been known to let slip of few of their weapons. Allowing powerful and crafty demons to take their rightful place above the others.

“My apologies for not seeing you off with a proper goodbye, but my meal is getting cold.” And with that, Alastor drew the blade clean through the bull’s neck. Hot red fluid spilled from his gullet as he thrashed and tried to hold onto life. Such attempts at survival were daft to try, as the creature was still erected to the wall. His beast hummed triumphantly. Its staggering chest rumbling with joy at the sight of the dark red liquid.

Alastor had stepped to the side, so as to not have any of the fluid sully his freshly pressed clothing. Drinking in the sight of the living creature before slowing to a groggy, pulsating predicament. Finally coming to a stop and moving no more.

The Radio Demon leaned forward and pulled on one of bull’s horns. Allowing the still warm blood to easily fill his wine glass.

Turning sharply, Alastor left the side of the bull demon, another happy tune humming on his lips. Taking a sip of the delicate fluid, Alastor felt light as air. Euphoria taking over has his heart fluttered at the rush of death. His cheeks burned like fire and he was sure that he was blushing from his near inebriated state.

Walking back up the stairs to the main structure of his home, Alastor reached out one of his ungloved hands and touched his finger to the wall. As he walked onward, his claws ever so gently lowered and effortlessly sliced through the decorative wallpaper. Folding and curling the vinyl fabric away from itself. 

Alastor took another swig from the wine glass, a curious thought popping into his mind. A low rumble vibrated through his chest as he bit his lip to suppress a giggle. 

A thought that wondered if Charlie’s soft, supple skin would peel as easily against his touch.

XoXoXoX

“You did WHAT?!” Vaggie gripped her long grey hair, successfully pulling out a few chunks as she yanked on it. “What were you _thinking_?!” The little moth demon’s one good eye was a blaze with fury. Her pointed teeth flashing as she yelled.

Charlie’s upper body hunched to coil in on itself. Her arms crossed and clutched the side of her small ribs. The large and open space of the rundown estate that they meant to turn into a Hotel swallowed her composure. “I-I didn’t have a choice-“

“NO! You _did_ have a choice! You just chose wrong!” The red ribbon that tied back Vaggie’s hair pointed upward, making it appear that the grey skinned girl had two small horns on her head. “How could you let them trick you like that?!”

Charlie opened her mouth to speak when someone else interrupted her.

“Hey! What the hell is going on down there?” Angel Dust appeared over the two girls at the top of the staircase. Two of his hands adjusted the white plume of fur on his chest. “Some of us are trying to get some beauty sleep roun’ here.”

“Well maybe if someone hadn’t sold her life away, maybe I wouldn’t need to yell!” Vaggie’s hands were clenched tightly at her side.

“Uh, come again?” Angel, who had begun to run his hands through his white hair stopped and turned towards the girls. Suddenly interested in their domestic drama.

Vaggie’s right hand shot up, her index finger pointed at her life partner. “She went off and made a matrimonial Blood Rite pact with the Radio Demon!” 

“The _who_?” Angel asked, beginning to walk down the stairs.

Vaggie scoffed as her murderous gaze turned to Angel. “The _Radio Demon_ , one of the most powerful beings Hell has ever seen.”

As Angel reached the bottom of the stairs, he shrugged his shoulder. Still not knowing or understanding who Vaggie was talking about.

“How could you have not heard of him before? You have been here longer than me!”

“Eh, not big on politics.”

Vaggie rolled her eyes and began to tell the story of Alastor the Radio Demon. How he had suddenly manifested in Hell and how he quickly rose to the ranking of an Overlord despite the fact that he was a Sinner and not Hell-born.

Charlie gripped her hands tighter around herself. The situation was easy to say ‘yes’ or ‘no’ to while away from her father’s office. Her stomach turned as she wondered if she had in fact made the right choice. Looking down to the tree branch style scarring on her right forearm, she supposed she no longer had a choice in the matter. Alastor was tied to her, and her life, from now on.

“Are you done!” Angel’s voice snapped Charlie back to the conversation he and Vaggie were having. The moth’s story seemingly over. “How bad could he actually be?”

“Are you kidding me!” Vaggie gripped her hair once more. “I can’t talk to you if you’re not going to take this seriously!”

She turned back to Charlie, a small grey hand gripping the blonde’s arm. “Please we have to find a way out of this. There has to be a way and we are going to find it”

Charlie put a soft hand on her girlfriend’s. Holding on to the only real thing Charlie had, she could see the anger slipping quickly into desperation. “You know as well as I do that there is no way out of a Blood Rite. I’m sorry, but Alastor is a part of our lives now.”

“ _Our_?” At Charlie’s words, the moth demon’s anger flourish back into a roaring fire. “Our lives? No. He is a part of _your,_ life not mine!”

Vaggie smacked Charlie’s hand away as her one good eye looked to the ground. The mussels in her jaw protruding as she clenched it tightly. “Speaking of _our lives_ , how did you think this was all going to work out in the end?”

Charlie looked at Vaggie in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Clenching her fists again, Vaggie yelled out. “I mean with _me_! Your now betrothed to someone else for Satan’s sake! What did you think, we were all going to live together and have some kind of weird …triangle… _love fest_?!”

Angel popped his head into Charlie’s view behind Vaggie. “You know, she’s gotta point toots.”

Charlie rolled her eyes at the pink and white spider demon. “ _Thanks_ for the assist Angel.”

Taking a deep breath Charlie steadied herself and her nerves before speaking. “Honestly Alastor and I hadn’t really discussed anything along those lines yet, but he seems to be extremely private and the alone type, so I suspect he would not be willing to move in with each other. This agreement is strictly for title and protection only. I have no intention of being around him and, once the marriage is official, we will go our separate ways and never see each other again. I highly doubt he will be a part of our lives. Nothing will change. ”

“ _Nothing will change_? Charlie, please be serious about the situation you are in.” Vaggie grabbed hold of Charlie’s arms, looking her dead in the eye. “Everything is going to change! Do you know what kind of a scandal it would be if the demon population found out that you two were not living under the same roof once married? Not only that but think of the positions you two are in within the royal family! You will _have_ to sire an heir with him at some point in time to secure the Magne line!”

Charlie gulped loudly. She knew of the expectations that would be pressured onto her. However she had pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, choosing to live a blissful life of naivety. However, with it all being said out loud, she knew there was no chance of that life ever actually happened.

Vaggie was right.

Everything has and will continue to change.

“I did this for us –“ Charlie reached her hand up and cupped Vaggie’s cheek. “I did this for _you_. I wanted to make sure that my blasted musical outburst on the 666News does not bring harm to you. I wanted you to stay safe regardless of my actions.”

Vaggie’s resolve instantly broke and crumbed before Charlie’s eyes. The demonic princess saw tears in her lover’s eye before the grey skinned girl turned abruptly away from her. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Vaggie whispered a quiet sentence. “I told you not to sing…”

Charlie reached out a hand and placed it gently on Vaggie’s shoulder. The moth only pulled away from the princess’ grasp and walked towards a large plush sofa on the other end of the room.

With a heavy sigh Charlie left Vaggie alone. Choosing to leave the girl be for a while to cool down. She had seen Angel go and sit next to Vaggie, a thin hand patting her back. Charlie walked away from the scene, her eyes depressingly glue to the floor.

Opening the large stained glass French doors of the Hotel, Charlie stepped out into the red haze of the evening heat. The large round pentagram moon beginning to rise in the black sky.

Pulling out her hell-phone, Charlie scrolled through her recent calls until her thumb had landed on its desired contact. Placing the speaker to her ear, she patiently waited for the dial tone to reach the incoming mailbox. Knowing full well that the recipient would more than likely not pick up.

“Hey mom, it’s me again.” Charlie spoke, trying to clear her voice of any shakiness. “You must be busy, _really_ busy. As you probably already know the interview didn’t go so well and because of that I had to make a Blood Rite pact with the Radio Demon – Alastor.”

Charlie lowered herself to the ground. Pulling her legs in close, she sat on the dirty sidewalk. “I don’t know what I’m doing mom…and I could really use your advice right now. I don’t _want_ to marry Alastor, but I realize that I have to… then me and Vaggie got into a big fight…a-and we might not make it through the next hour…”

Charlie felt a tear roll down her cheek. Wiping it away quickly she stood and began to pace. “Oof, sorry, didn’t mean to get all sappy there. I’ll let you go and stop talking before this gets long. Love you. Bye.”

With another quick hand to her face, Charlie removed another tear before collecting herself and walking back into the Hotel. Clenching her jaw, Charlie squared her shoulders and confidently walked to Vaggie’s location. Determined to make amends and attempt to reverse the mess she had made.

Angel, seeing Charlie’s determined gaze, moved over so that the princess could take a seat next to her lover. Charlie reached out her hand, about to touch Vaggie’s shoulder to get the girl’s attention, when a loud knock came thumping on the front door.

All three tenants of the hotel shot their attention to the front door. The same puzzling expression on their face. Charlie, as owner of the Hotel, rose to answer it. Her heart lifting with the thought that it could be a potential future resident.

Clasping the door’s knob, she opened it eagerly, only to be brought face to face with the _last_ person she wanted to see.

“Hel-“

Charlie quickly slammed the door in Alastor’s face. Panic and confusion gripping her chest. There was no way that he was actually _there,_ right? No. She had to have been seeing things!

Charlie opened the door again.

“lo.”

Charlie slammed the door again.

The princess of Hell ran towards the other two tenants as fast as her legs would carry her. “Uhhhh, Vaggie!”

“Whaaaat?” Vaggie responded as she massaged her temples.

“Alastor is here!”

“WHAT?!” Vaggie turned around so quickly in the sofa it almost seemed impossible.

“What should I **do**? I wasn’t lying before; I _really_ didn’t want to ever see him again!”

“Well, then, don’t let him in here!”

But then, reality of the situation hit Charlie. All Alastor wanted was to be tied to the Magne family. Recalling his brief dropped smile when her father had mentioned the Blood Rite, perhaps he too did not want to be bound to her in such a constrictive way either.

Despite Vaggie yelling at her to stop, Charlie walked towards the front door. Alastor was one of the most powerful beings in Hell. Maybe he knew a way to reverse the blood magic spell.

Gripping the door’s handle once more, Charlie opened the door to the red clad demon who had been patiently waiting. “May I speak now?”

Charlie Crossed her arms. “You may.”

“Pleasure to be seeing you again darling, but I just couldn’t wait!” Alastor pulled Charlie in close before slipping past her and into the Hotel’s foyer.

Charlie regained her bearings and shut the door of the Hotel. “Couldn’t wait for…?”

“Why to help out with this ridiculous thing you’re doing here of course.” Alastor raised his hands high, gesturing around himself. “This Hotel!”

“Oh. But… _why_?”

Alastor gave a hearty chuckle, the sound of a prerecorded laugh track played along with him. “ _Support in ventures aimed to glorify._ Remember? It was part of our contract sweetheart!”

Charlie’s cheeks reddened, forgetting that she had mention that within their clause. While also remembering not having told a particularly heated moth behind them that piece of information.

“WHAT?! No! You are not going to be helping out with this project!” Manifesting her platinum colored angelic spear, Vaggie was quick to point it at Alastor’s throat. A slew of Spanish cursing followed. “I don’t know your game, but I will NOT let you hurt anyone here you got that, you pompous Shit-Lord!

Alastor chuckled again, unaffected by the blade as he casually brushed it aside with his fingers. “Oh no my dear. If it was my intention to harm anyone here-“

The room suddenly grew cold. Alastor’s eyes glowed a deep shade of red while they turned to radio dials. Tilting his head to the side, his red and black hair stood on end. The space around the three began to glitch in and out with the deafening sound of static and white noise. A pressure so intense Charlie could barely breath.

“ ** _I would have done so already_**.”

Alastor promptly retracted his hold on the area, quickly snapping back to his energetic self. The cold and terrifying feeling of her unknow future began to creep its way back into Charlie’s mind.

The laugh track returned as he gave out another chuckle. His hand covering his red eyes. “Haha, I am merely pulling your leg doll! I am not _allowed_ to hurt anyone here. In all actuality, I am bound to protect everyone inside. So you see we are on the same team-”

Alastor reached out his hand to Vaggie, his smile growing wider. “… _Partner_.”

Vaggie’s eye twitched, her anger growing once again. “You are no partner of mine! And Blood Rite or no, I still don’t trust you.” Brushing away his hand, Vaggie stomped over to the sofa she was resting at previously. Sitting firmly with her hands crossed, her narrowed eye never left the Radio Demon.

Alastor, unaffected by the moth’s attitude, shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to his betrothed. “So looking around I can tell that this place will need some sprucing up. However one thing is still concerning me – Where is your Hotel staff?” 

“Ha! Well…” Charlie gestured back towards Vaggie who glared at the red clad demon even more than she was before.

“Oh, no, no, no. You’re going to need more than that.” Adjusting his monocle, the Radio Demon began to walk the immediate area. With his hands secured tightly in place behind his back, Alastor made his way to Angel.

“And what can you do my effeminate fellow?”

“I can suck your dick.”

The constant static that had been circling Alastor suddenly came to a screeching halt. “Ha! No!” 

Angel chuckled. “Your loss.”

Pacing over to an old boarded up fireplace, Alastor turned to face Charlie. “This simply will not do. I guess I can cash in a few favors to liven things up.”

With a snap of his fingers a ball of fire burst through the fireplace. Once the fire subsided, a small soot cover ball lay on the floor. Alastor hastily picked up the ball and held it out for the three tenants to see. 

“This little darling is Niffty!” In an explosion of soot, there was suddenly a small and vibrantly colored cyclops clenched within Alastor’s hand. The small woman was then released, and she gracefully fell to the floor.

The energetic little thing talked so fast Charlie could barely comprehend what she was saying. Only really grasping Niffty’s distraught at there being no men at the Hotel, clearly misjudging Angel’s gender, before running at full speed around the hotel to begin her cleaning duties.

“Ha! Read ’em and weep boys, Full Ho– whhhoh” Suddenly, in a glitching fog of sigils and green magic, a large winged cat demon appeared next to their concierge desk. “Da hell? What da fuck is this?”

At the sight if Alastor, the large cat instantly became defensive as he cursed at the Radio Demon. Alastor, on the other hand, took the growling cat in great strides, even greeting him as a _‘good friend’_. The two went back and forth for a moment before Husk, the large cat demon, accepted the front desk position. All with a little wink and cheap booze persuasion.

“And that is not all.” Alastor turned to Charlie. His eyes wide and smile large. “I will also be footing the bill for remodeling. After which, I will be discussing plans with a few of my associates to bring in some backers for this _fine establishment_.”

Honestly, this was all too much! Charlie had believed Alastor to come by every now and then to ‘help’ with the hotel, by which he would really do nothing and then leave. But on his first day here he had freely given her two employees, made plans to remodel, and had proposals in place to bring in potential backers!

“So what do you think?” Alastor asked, stepping next to Charlie.

The blonde could no longer hold in her excitement. “This is _amazing_!” The girl’s body bounced up and down as her jitters began to overwhelm her.

“Charlie stop!” Vaggie, grabbing the princess’ arm and dragged her away from her Alastor. In a hushed but heated tone the grey skinned girl began to speak. “You cannot trust him! Yes, all of these things are…nice, but he is not just a happy face. Remember who, _what_ , he actually is?”

“Umm are youz even sure that this guy actually is the _all mighty_ Radio Demon from your little story.” Angel walked over to the two girls and crouched down to their eye level. “Cuz he looks more like a strawberry pimp to me.”

Charlie rolled her eyes at Angel’s comment and refocused herself on Vaggie. “Come on Vaggie I know he’s…bad, and probably doesn’t want to change. But the whole point of this hotel is to give people a chance and to have faith that things will be better. How can I turn someone away, I can’t. It goes against everything I am trying to do, everything I believe in.”

Charlie then put her hands softly on Vaggie’s arms. “I am going to accept all the gifts for the Hotel. Please trust me, I know what I am doing, and I can take care of myself.”

“Everything alright darling?” Alastor said, walking up to the three tenants.

“Yes, everything is fine.” Charlie turned towards the Radio Demon as he continued to walk closer to the small group.

“Excellent!” Spreading his long arms wide, Alastor wrapped Vaggie and Charlie into a tight embrace, one girl on each side. His glance moved to Charlie, who had not stopped smiling since his gifts had been bestowed. Then, those oval irises, thinned into small slits as they landed to Vaggie.

“ _Smile_ my dear. You know, you are never fully dressed without one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is chapter 2! Damn, Charlie got so swept up in Alastor she completely forgot to ask about reversing the Blood Rite. Welp, I guess that is something else that will have to be awkwardly brought up later (Cough, cough)  
> Hope everyone enjoyed it! I think I have effectively gotten through everything in the cannon pilot/introductions, so we are now clear for takeoff of the actual story/original content.  
> Also, like a complete dummy, I forgot to upload my playlist for this fic in chapter 1, so if anyone is interested to see where my head is throughout this story please see below!
> 
> Alastor  
> • Ihateit – Underoath: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Dt4y6jTyIs  
> • A Boy Brushed Red Living in Black and White - Underoath: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-Xgxeal328  
> • Her Eyes – Fame on Fire: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EfkTtjn2sdc  
> • Another Life – Motionless in White: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uVysW4TWXS0  
> • In Your Head – Rival/Cadmium/Micah Martin: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEi428ffFf0  
> • Tonight you Belong to Me – Patience and Prudence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOjVjc5vJ6I
> 
> Charlie  
> • Can’t Help Falling in Love (Dark) – Tommee Profitt/Brooke: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDboeQfAsww  
> • Still Here – Digital Daggers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2C6G3PCpqw  
> • Dark Paradise – Lana Del Ray: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZwCu8u0bzA  
> • My Love Will Never Die – AG/Claire Wyndham: https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=my+love+will+never+die  
> • Desire – Meg Myers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ll707vkthxQ
> 
> Both/Switching POVs or Story Overall  
> • Your Betrayal – Bullet for my Valentine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVE-nY91bwA  
> • IDFC – Blackbear: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0pjeUTad2I  
> • My Strange Addition – Billie Eilish: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiLHgWEJfk0  
> • Cherry – Lana Del Ray: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRBcGtr-KR4
> 
> Will probably add more songs as time goes on! Have a wonderful day everyone!


	3. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ok so I am SO sorry, but in my excited rush of writing chapter 2, I completely forgot to add a slight hint to something. I have already updated the 2nd chapter with the foreshadowing on the same day as the upload of this chapter. So if you would like to go back and reread the first section of chapter 2, you are more than welcome. If not, that is 100% fine, just know that Alastor has an inner beast that he can ‘see’ and ‘hear’.  
> Ok onto the chapter and hopefully I do not mess up again…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Hazbin Hotel characters/properties and I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Vivziepop.

 **Chapter Warning(s):** Language, and Alastor being…Alastor. (Nothing _really_ bad though)

* * *

“Have you talked to him yet?” Vaggie had rolled over underneath the comforter. Her face resting on Charlie’s shoulder. The bright red rays of Hell’s sun peeked in through the curtains of their room.

“Not yet. The last time we saw him was when he first showed up. But he did say that he would be stopping by today to review the remodeling. I will be sure to speak to him then.” Charlie rested herself on her girlfriend’s head.

“And what if-“ Charlie felt the moth’s small hand clutch her night gown. “What if things don’t go well, or the way we want.”

Charlie then sat up, forcing the smaller girl to sit up with her and looked her in the eye. The conversation suddenly becoming serious. “I highly doubt he will not agree. Like I said a few days ago, Alastor seems _really_ private and even if he doesn’t agree or accept, we can still find a way to make things work out for us.”

Vaggie’s one good eye looked down to their mattress. “I’m not sure I like the idea of being your…mistress…” Her voice was low and distraught.

Charlie, fearful of losing Vaggie again to her doubting mind, gripped the girl’s slim grey arms. Determination ablaze in the princess’ eyes. “You won’t be my mistress. I promise I will make things work. And if Alastor doesn’t like it well then…” Charlie faltered for a moment, attempting to come up with something to say. “then tough _shit_! I’m the princess of Hell and _I do what I want_!”

Vaggie chuckled. Charlie’s rarity of cursing mixed with the quoted phrase the princess sometimes heard Vaggie say, made the air around them go light once more.

“But seriously, we will make things work Vaggie. Just wait and see.” Charlie reached out and gently stroked the grey fuzzy skin of her cheek.

“Thanks for that hun…”

A quick flash of light then drew Charlie’s attention to their window. “Did you just see something?”

Vaggie turned to look in the direction of Charlie’s eyes. “No. There is nothing out there. Oh, isn’t it time for you to open up the mess hall?”

Charlie glance down to the clock resting on her nightstand. Her black and yellow eyes going wide at the small 0759 on the red digital screen. Effectively only giving her a few seconds to get downstairs for the 0800 breakfast meal.

Giving a high pitched squeak, Charlie sprang from the bed and frantically began to put on her buttoned white dress shirt and black trousers. “Sorry Vags, I gotta go!” Charlie, hair not even brushed, opened the door to their suite and began to step through it. “Love you!”

Vaggie chuckled sweetly blowing a kiss to the Hell-born blonde. “Love you too. See you soon downstairs.”

Charlie raced through the wide halls of the hotel. Small imps and lower ranked demons shuffled quietly along in their remodeling duties. Some hauled paint and rollers while others replaced the worn hardwood floors. A few of them were even completely replacing drywall and ceiling tiles.

Charlie’s heart soared every time she saw the sight. Her dream literally becoming a reality around her as her family’s old estate transformed a little everyday into a legitimate community hotel.

“Watch your head!” Niffty called up to Charlie. The petite red haired woman running past the princess at her usual neck breaking speed. A pile of folded laundry was stacked high above where she could no longer see in front of her.

“Good morning! Be careful-“ Charlie turned and began to walk backwards. Raising a hand she called out to the small woman before running into someone. With a slew of apologies Charlie turned to see Husk on his way to his front desk duties. The large cat demon already smelled of booze as he vigorously chugged at a newly opened bottle.

“Hey, go easy on that today.” Charlie took the bottle from Husk. “I don’t want to hear that you had another incident with a tenant.”

Husk growled and swiped his bottle back. “That flamboyant spider started it! Going on and on about us _fucking_! He deserved that slash I gave him across the face.”

With a roll of his shoulders Husk began to drink again, mumbling, “And don’t tell me what to do. _You_ ain’t my boss.”

With a defeated huff, Charlie dismissed the hushed comment and continued on her way down the hall to the other wing of the hotel were the mess hall was located. Running her fingers through her long hair to tame it, Charlie ran into the kitchens. “I’m sorry I’m late!”

“Come on toots were starvin’ ova here.” Angel teased, frantically waving a plate above his head to make himself appear more dramatic. Eyes going glassy, the spider demon began to crumble to the ground. “I’m witherin’ away!”

“Yeah, yeah. Here we go.” Charlie pulled a set of master keys from her pocket and promptly opened the mess hall. The two small goat demons, Razzle and Dazzle, thankfully were not late. Using the old servant passageways, they had already started breakfast and were setting it out on the buffet lines.

The few tenants they had gained over the past couple of days trickled into a line and began to fill their plates. Charlie watched their steady and passive movements. Breaking up a few fights over food and other petty squabbles between the detoxing demons.

Pleased with herself, Charlie exited the kitchens to continue on with her morning rounds. Opening the door she revealed a silent red clad demon just on the other side. Clutching her chest, Charlie nearly jumped out of her skin. “Oh! Alastor, I didn’t hear, or even _see_ you there. How long have you been at the hotel?”

Alastor chuckled. “Not long darling, I only just arrived.”

“Ah, I see.” Charlie pulled a lose strand of her bangs behind her ear. This was her chance to talk to him about the Blood Rite ritual and about her situation with Vaggie. Her stomach coiled as she took a deep breath.

“Hey, Alastor-“ The Radio Demon held up a hand to stop her momentarily.

“Please, call me Al.”

“O-Ok, _Al_ , would you mind if I talked to you about something?”

A hand went to his chest in a very gentlemanly manner. “Why certainly, what are allies for if not to lean on one another.”

“Cool beans…” Charlie stepped awkwardly out into the hall, beckoning Alastor to follow her. Which he did without a word, hands held firmly in place behind his back.

They walked in silence for a while. Charlie biting the inside of her cheek wondering where to start, while Alastor kept his confident composure. After a while of this, Alastor finally broke the silence between the two.

“So, what is on your mind dear?”

“Uh, well, I-I wanted to know about the pact we made, the Blood Rite that is. I don’t really think I knew what I was getting into when we made it. And, if my assumptions are correct, I don’t think you really wanted to be tied down to me – in _that_ way- as well.”

Charlie glance to Alastor. His red eyes narrowed and were… _studying_ her above a wide smile. A chill ran through her body as he spoke, the radio filter that covered his voice beginning to fade, allowing Charlie to hear slips of his true voice. “Go on.”

“W-Well I was wondering, with you being an Overlord, and all, if you knew of some way to reverse a Blood Rite Ritual?”

Alastor’s eyes shot open, clearly not expecting her to ask that. He let out a loud chuckle. His voice fully back to being masked and laugh track blaring. “Oh, no, no, no. There is no _reversing_ a Blood Rite. It is an all-powerful blood magic that I do not even believe your father could rewrite.”

Charlie let out a haggard breath. She had figured as much, but that did not soften the blow of hearing him say it out loud. “Ok well, then that brings me to a-another question.”

“Oh, and what might that be darling?” Alastor looked down at her. His red eyes glowing as he began to hover.

“Umm, you see-“ Charlie began to pull at her hair. An action she started as a child while anxious or stressed. “When we agreed to this marriage, I was kind of already in a relationship with-“

“With that little moth girl. Yes, I know.” Alastor’s smile did not faulter.

“You did? But how?” Charlie asked, eyes wide with curiosity. The two of them had kept their relationship a secret so Vaggie would not be dragged through her parent’s political agendas.

“Because I am an animal demon sweetheart, and I can…” Alastor looked at her once more. His red eyes dancing with the thought of disclosing something to her, while effectively threatening the girl at the same time. “ _Smell_ it on the two of you.”

Charlie tilted her head, staring at the Radio Demon in misunderstanding. At the sight of her, he continued. “When two or multiple people engage in the act of sex, their scents will mingle. That combined scent of you and that girl is all over this building. It should check out a room for it practically lives in this hotel with you!”

Charlie quickly turned her body away from the Radio Demon. Covering her face with her hands, the princess could feel her cheeks heating under her touch. The fact that Alastor had said what he said out loud made her want to crawl under one of the many beds of the hotel and never come out.

Charlie meekly turned back to Alastor. “So would you be alright if I continued to see Vaggie?”

Something flashed across Alastor’s eyes. It wasn’t anger, curiosity, or even confusion. It was an odd emotion that Charlie could not describe. _Delight_ , perhaps. No, the features he wore were still to menacing and devious for that. His smile widened so much that he had to squint his red eyes. 

“Why would I have an issue with that? Of course you can remain in a relationship with the girl.”

Charlie cleared her throat. “Well since we are going to be _married_. I-I just wanted to be sure-“

Alastor put up another hand to stop her. “Throughout all of time, both in the living realm and here, there have always been secrets. Mistresses. Why should _this_ be any different?”

Charlie looked down, now confused, and feeling guilty for having brought up the subject. “I don’t think Vaggie likes the idea of being a ‘mistress’.”

Alastor then shrugged his shoulders. “It matters not if she is titled a mistress or something else entirely. Likewise, I also do not equally mind if the word is literally applied in all actuality either?”

Charlie knitted her eyebrows, not understanding what Alastor was trying to tell her. The Radio Demon’s smile dropped slightly, the static around him shifted to an unease of white noise. Was he contemplating telling her something once more?

Alastor’s eyes glanced around them, as if checking their surroundings. Careful that his eyes never landed on Charlie’s. His voice was low and calming as the radio filter began to slip once more. “I do not particularly seek out, or even want, the desires of the flesh. I find the whole act to be a disgusting and irrelevant chore.”

His red eyes then finally met hers. Charlie then saw something, dare she say, _sincere,_ peeking out from them. “However, I do understand why others would want to participate in the act, and with you being half succubus, I do not wish to deprive you of any physical contact you may need.”

Charlie became ecstatic. All of the pieces seemingly fitting into place with Alastor’s confession of Asexuality. The princess knew, once they were officially married, her parents would pressure them to eventually produce an heir, as Vaggie had stated a few days ago. But with her current giddy state-of-mind, she allowed that bridge to be crossed on another day.

With a wide smile, she stepped closer to Alastor. She reached out a hand and went to touch his arm. “Al, thank you so much for underst-“

But just as her fingers were about to graze his red coat, the Radio Demon quickly stepped out of her reach.

“Sorry dearest. Not exactly too keen on being touched either.”

Charlie blushed as she retracted her hand back within her own space. “No, I’m sorry Al. You were always just so easy to touch everyone else, I just thought – never mind. I’ll be sure to keep to myself from now on.” She could feel the determination bubbling in her chest. Alastor had been willing to accommodate so much for her, the least she could do was respect his boundaries in return.

“How very charming of you dear and thank you for your understanding, but I’m afraid I am late for a meeting. Please excuse my sudden departure.” He placed a hand to his chest and gave a slight bow.

“Oh, no, please. You are no trouble. See you around.” She gave a shy wave of her hand as he rose. His wide trademark smile spread itself onto his features and she watched him turn a corner and leave her presence.

XoXoXoX

Alastor wondered the halls of the hotel, twirling the microphoned topped cane at his side. The remodeling he was paying for was going splendidly. The old and dated wallpaper being replace with a new and refreshing interior design. The worn floors and ceilings also being replaced at to not cause any unwanted harm, as was his first concern when he inspected the barely standing building. No wonder her parents had given it to her for free.

Half closing his eyes, Alastor allowed his mind to wander to the conversation with Charlie only a few moments ago. Her big round eyes so full of life and wonder, unable to fully look at him for more than a brief glance. The sound of her blood pumping faster to the beat of her flittering heart as she nervously fiddled with her hair. The soft, submissive scent of lavender and chamomile drawing him in more to her anxiety filled words. He had to all but stop himself from looming over her tiny frame. Entrapping her with his own body from escape and caving to his mouth watering hunger he felt for the girl. Her openness and eagerness to _know_ more about him sent him into a predatorial state.

His beast rumbled happily at the thought of its prey willingly approaching him. Inviting the shrouds of _bonds_ to the girl so that she may trust him more.

Putting a hand to his lips, Alastor attempted to hide the triumphant smile across his face. This act was in vain though as his slender finger hid nothing. The situation becoming more and more enticing by the moment.

No! He had to wait. He needed to show patience with this game.

Turning to a deserted hallway on the second story, approaching the foyer, Alastor could feel the vibration of many demons on the move. His interest in the commotion spiking as the unseen mob appeared to be approaching the hotel’s location.

Stopping his forward movement, Alastor wondered what a large group of demons could possibly want with them or the hotel. When the silver marking of the Blood Rite began to burn.

It was a slow and dull pain that Alastor could withstand. However, he believed this to be a good test of the magic’s embedding. Seeing how far the Blood Rite would allow him to wait and idle. So he purposely stopped in the hallway, ignoring the gentle pushes of warnings and calls to action.

 _“POTENTIAL THREAT!”_ A voice screamed in his mind. A voice that was not his, nor his inner beast, and sounded of bells and trumpets. The tree like scar burned with such a fire the Radio Demon could not focus on anything other than the itching, white hot pain. Slamming his back against a wall to keep steady, the Radio Demon pulled his right sleeve down in a hurried and frantic rate. No longer concerned with someone potentially turning a corner and seeing his own mutilated body. The branch like markings appearing no longer silver, but white. A white so pure it was hard to look at directly. The ashy grey and black skin surrounding the bonding scar turned red as small blisters began to form.

Holding onto every ounce of control he had left, Alastor’s head snapped to the ground. “Go! Now!”

His shadow instantly broke from his feet, slithering further down the hall the creature made its way to the front door to perceive the possible danger.

His arm still burning intensely, Alastor could not wait for the shadow to come into contact with the group and decided to head to the commotion himself. Quickening his pace, Alastor nearly sprinted to the lobby. He could feel his body slipping out of his control as his power surfaced on its own and his irises slipping to radio dials.

 _“HUNT! KILL!”_ His beast snapped in his subconscious. Following the lead of Alastor’s demonic power and rising to the Blood Rite’s magic.

Heart racing, Alastor flew down the stairs to the foyer and ran out of the front stain glassed French doors of the hotel. Only to come into contact with a large mob of reporters circling his bride-to-be on the hotel’s front driveway.

Seeing with his own eyes that there was indeed no threat, the Blood Rite’s magic instantly withdrew in what seemed like less than a second. Leaving Alastor’s mind empty and whiplashed.

Thankfully, no one had noticed his presence yet, and he quickly collected his composure. Taking a staggard breath, Alastor pulled down his red pinstriped suit to smooth it, his typical trademark smile spreading wide across his face once more and he readjusted his monocle.

“And here is the _lucky_ man now!” One of the reports yelled, and suddenly the swarm of heathens was abandoning Charlie and coming straight for him.

Alastor chuckled, ready for their onslaught. Though now that he could fully see their badges and credentials, the Radio Demon could make out reporters from not only the central 666News, but also the smaller local news stations from the separate pentagram regions.

“Radio Demon, what is your reasoning behind the sudden marriage!”

“Oh, my intentions were quite humble in origin. Lucifer had approached me with a proposition, and I was happy to oblige.”

“So there was no notions of conquest or overthrowing the royal line?” Another reporter shoved their pen in Alastor’s face.

The Radio Demon cocked an eyebrow at them. “Why, goodness no! I will say that there was the inclination of the Magne family name being associated with my own. But, other than that – No! No other ulterior motives to be spoken of.”

Alastor flashed his widest smile and the reporters got the hint to leave the subject alone.

“What about Charlie? Had you two ever met before? How does she feel about this?”

Alastor gave a slight chuckle. “I can say that I had never met the girl before our engagement. And for how _she_ feels about it, why not ask her yourself.” The Radio Demon gestured over to the blonde princess standing awkwardly outside of the crowd.

“Get the both of them in there for fuck’s sake!”

With a quick pull, Charlie was thrown at Alastor. Something that neither one was prepared for as Charlie fell into his side, causing the Radio Demon to tense against. He believed that Charlie had not noticed this flinch, though as he looked down, her embarrassed face revealed that she had.

Cheeks going a deeper shade of red, the Hell-born princess quickly raised herself off of his side. Her small hands beginning to pull at her long hair. “Uh, could you repeat the question?”

“How do you feel about the marriage?”

“I-It was…unexpected, but I can assure you that my family and I support this union.”

“And there is no other reasonings or conditions of your engagement? Say, protection of you and your little project due to your flop on our station?” It was the reporter representing the 666News.

Alastor, from the corner of his eye, saw Charlie place her hand behind her back. Her black nailed fingers pulling to the right sleeve of her long white buttoned up uniform shirt. “No, no other reason. This proposal has been long in the works, and we are just now making it public.”

The reporters began to quickly take note of her comment.

“Odd, because the residents of Hell were always made to believe you were _originally_ engaged to Seviathan Von Eldritch. Was this not the case?”

Alastor could feel the tremors radiating off of the girl at their close proximity. Big eyes beginning to frantically sweep back and forth. Arms quickly folding across her chest, Charlie’s timid smell of lavender quickly becoming diluted with a soured musk.

A simple name had sent the girl spiraling into a quivering state of fear. So thick and delectable Alastor could feel his mouth water and self-control begin to waver. Though his pride would not allow him to take the hunt as it currently was, as the girl was in fear of another and not himself.

Alastor made a quiet snort at the idea of someone else’s terror tainting _his_ prey. Placing a gloved hand on the girl’s shoulder to steady her, Alastor calmly answered the question. “As you can see, clearly this is not the case as I stand at her side and not the boy.”

“Is your position here, Alastor, due to the Magne and Von Eldritch scandal a few years back?”

Charlie coiled further into herself, the flashing lights around her making the princess nearly jump out of her skin as if she had forgotten their previous existence. Alastor straightened and took a step slightly in front of the girl. “Unfortunately, I have no knowledge of this incident-“ which was not a complete lie. He had remembered reading the paper’s headline of some type of a scandal being covered up by the two houses, but Alastor had never read further into the details.

“But I can assure you that this will not change anything regarding this engagement.”

“Will this indifferent resolve not compromise your positions within the Magne family and the other noble houses?”

Alastor’s already thin tolerance for the reporters had just about reached its boiling point. The Radio Demon tilted his head to the reporter who had asked the last question. With red eyes squinting, he could feel his lips curling into more of a sinister sneer; sigils beginning to flitter in and out of existence. His beast snapping at Alastor to let loose. Though before he could, the Radio Demon was brushed aside by Charlie - of all people.

The yellow of her eyes flashed to red, as her normally dull teeth sprang forth like blades. Her blonde hair was frizzy and animalist as two red horns materialized from her forehead.

“Seviathan has nothing to do with _this_ union!” Charlie’s fangs snapped, causing the reporters to flinch back. “He does not control what is done within the Magne family, and we were _never_ engaged to be wed!” 

“But-“

“No! No ‘ _Buts_ ’! I am engaged to Alastor, there is nothing secretive going on and Seviathan has nothing to do with anything!”

Alastor took in the sight of the demon princess in front of him. Honestly never seeing, or even hearing of this side of her. His interest peeked as she continued to yell and rip into the reporters. Every word they got out; she was right there with a spit-fired tongued answer. Her original lavender sent had flourished back to life but burned with thick notes of spices. A fire burning so hot within her tiny body, it was all she could do to not burst into flames. Her actions becoming more and more animalistic as the reporters kept prying.

Alastor’s smile widen again to the point of strain. Placing his red microphone to his lips, he held in a cackling and hysterical laugh. His gloved hand gripped themselves so hard Alastor believe he may draw blood soon.

What a _curious_ creature Charlie was.

“And what of the Radio Demon’s alleged sexuality – or rather, lack-there-of?“

The other reporters instantly went silent, apparently not having this piece of gossip at their disposal. Regardless, hungry eyes looked onward for an answer.

Thick static swirled around Alastor as he felt his stomach tighten. The Radio Demon prided himself on being an exceptionally private person. With having so few he would consider _close_ , even fewer knew of his sexuality. Feeling his jaw tighten, he figured he would have to track down the one who was loose lipped. Knowing of a certain pink and purple lit establishment next to his home in the Northern region that would be a _great_ place to start. 

Charlie gave a low growl, her feral eyes locked onto the small demon who had dared asked the question. With a quick leap, Charlie jumped at the reporter. Another, louder growl escaped her lips, blackened nails extended and ready to sink into the demon’s flesh. However, Alastor effortlessly wrapped an arm around the princess’ waist, pulling the maddened woman back to his side.

“My apologies-“ Alastor said, a murderous smile on his face. “But that is all the time was have for questions today!”

And with a snap of his fingers, the two betrothed were swallowed into a void of black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here is chapter 3! Boy I hope everything with the reporters will pan out, no negative repercussions and all... Also, what was this that flash in Charlie’s room while she was with Vaggie? All of this and more coming to a location near you!  
> All jokes aside, I really hope you all liked it! I have been receiving such an AWESOME response to this fic and it is honestly throwing me for a loop. None of my previous works have ever been this popular at such an early stage of its development. I am truly thankful for everyone that had read so far, and I welcome anyone who may be new! 😊 
> 
> Charlastor Playlist: “My Soul” – Thrice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4pb3IpfRgc
> 
> This is definitely from Alastor’s POV, showing a more soft and vulnerable state of mind. Definitely way further down the fic’s storyline. XD


	4. Defeat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Hazbin Hotel characters/properties and I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Vivziepop.

**Chapter Warning(s):** Drugs/Drug use, language, threats, explicit acts of violence.

I understand that some parts in this chapter may be uncomfortable to some readers. Please use the symbols “ **VVV-Start/End** ” to jump in and out of certain scenes. This will NOT affect the story and you will not be lost or miss out on any crucial story information.

Thank you.

* * *

Charlie sat in a large plush red chair within her father's office at her parent's main estate. Her head was tilted down as heat set into her cheeks and the burning of tears threatened to spill. The room was darkly lit once more, and the princess was beginning to wonder if this was simply the way her father liked the ambiance of his office to be.

However, unlike last time she was here, Alastor now sat beside her in an equally uncomfortable status.

One would not be able to tell right away, but his smile was slightly more strained than normal, as if he had to _tell_ his face to stay in that position. He even seemed more tired as well. The usual circles under his red eyes were now larger and darker in color. His fingers even could not sit still, as he repeatedly tapped them against his arm as he waited for her father to finally speak.

With a vain appearing on his forehead, Lucifer spoke. "Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with you two."

"But dad, the press release couldn't have been _that_ bad?"

If looks could kill, Charlie believe the look her father shot her would have. " _'Couldn't have been that bad'_?" His purple eyes went crazed and tense. "There is no way it could have been worse!"

With a snap of his fingers multiple magazines, tabloids, and newspapers appeared and fell on the desk in front of Charlie and Alastor. They were all basically the same. Hostile pictures of Charlie and Alastor during their surprise interview. Highlighting their differences while intensifying their faults as a couple. Silhouettes of Alastor paired mysteriously with stories of his 'alleged' sexuality. Gossip articles of her and Vaggie's 'secret' love affair behind Alastor's back…

Charlie's cheeks grew even more red as she remembered the flash from her window that morning. She knew she had seen something!

Alastor picked up one of the magazines and began to casually flip through it. A dumbfounded and astonished expression on his face. The sound of his own audience began to 'boo' and gasp as his red eyes scanned the contents.

"None of this is justified and will not hold up." He simply said, as he tossed the magazine back to the desk.

Charlie could not blame him; these articles were a lot of lies or half-truths and were hard to look at.

"Yeah dad-" Charlie started. Her back straightened, suddenly gaining confidence. "Everything will be alright."

Lucifer slammed his hand down on his desk, that murderous look in his eyes once again. "Everything will _not_ be alright!" With another snap of his purple gloved fingers, the news reports of 666News as well as the other local stations materialized. Replaying their stories of the botched marriage between herself and the Radio Demon. Interviews of concerned citizens were overshadowed and fueled by suspicious Overlords.

"Everyone is questioning the legitimacy of this union now! And, speaking of which, did you **know**?!" Lucifer shot a look to his daughter. Charlie's eyes were confused, but as she followed her father's darting glances between her and Alastor, the girl quickly understood what her father was trying to ask.

Charlie looked at Alastor fleetingly, searching for some type of guidance in her answer. But when he gave none, she realized she was on her own in this instance. Slouching back into her seat, Charlie answered. "No, I didn't know Al was Asexual until after the Blood Rite."

Lucifer pulled at his blonde hair, messing up the perfectly slicked back locks. The King of Hell's fury then switched to Alastor. "And what exactly were you planning to do?!"

Alastor flashed that famously strained smile of his at Lucifer. "I'm sorry, you are going to have to be a little more specific-"

"YOUR DUTY!" Alastor gave a sour face as his smile twisted and his eyes narrowed. "As an heir to the Royal Line, you will have to produce an heir with Charlie! How were you planning to do that with no interests in sexual activities?!"

Charlie felt her face grow hotter than it ever had before. Sure, she and Vaggie had talked about it, and she herself had thought of it. But hearing her _father_ say it out loud was more than she was willing to handle. She didn't dare look at Alastor, but knew his eyes were on her.

"We would have figured… _something_ out…" Charlie could hear Alastor shift in his chair as soft frequencies of radio static flittered around him.

"What, like completely destroying _Mimzy's Palace_ in the Northern region?" Lucifer narrowed his eyes at Alastor, a wicked smile spread across his face. "Is that how you ' _figure something out'_?"

The Radio Demon's expression grew dark, but he did not deny the situation. "I didn't know destroying property was suddenly frowned upon here in Hell?"

"It's not…However-" Lucifer pulled open a drawer of his desk and pulled out a Classified Report. One that is only received when a _true_ act of evil or depravity is committed. Charlie believed the last Classified Report her father received was when Alastor murdered all of those Overlords to prove a point.

"You just keep giving me more paperwork…"

Lucifer then threw it on top of the pile of gossip. Charlie, suddenly stricken with curiosity, reached for the report. Neither Alastor nor her father stopped her. She was eternally bound to this person through Blood Magic, she should know what he is capable of or rather, what he has already done.

Flipping through the pages, the princess discovered that after their miserable time with the press outside of the hotel, Alastor had left to the Northern Region of the pentagram. He entered a local Speak-Easy Club named ' _Mimzy's Palace'_ and began to brutally slaughter and mangle all employees, patrons, and property. Charlie could only read a few paragraphs of the carnage before quickly closing the report and placing it back on the desk. Panic and unease settling in at the evidence of the cruelty of the man sitting next to her.

"It needed to be done." Alastor was quiet and deadly. His radio static buzzing.

"No, it didn't. That little stunt took many resources and favors to cover up. Only to find out that you didn't even get to see who you were looking for." Alastor's hands coiled in his lap at Lucifer's words.

"Is _this_ what you had in mind when you proposed this whole deal to me?" Lucifer then gestured to the chaos of reading material in between them on the desk.

Charlie's eyes suddenly shot between the two men. The marriage and protection proposal was not extended to Alastor from her father? But in fact the opposite! _Alastor_ set all of this in motion…

"No, good sir, it is not." The Radio Demon's hands uncoiled as he laced his fingers together. Returning to his normal controlled poise, his body relaxed a little. His eyes glanced back at Charlie for a moment, reading her expression, before refocusing on Lucifer. "And I intend to repair the damages caused by these events."

"Excellent that you should bring up _'repair'_ , as that is what the both of you will be doing for the next several weeks."

Charlie and Alastor looked at the King of Hell in confusion. Alastor, who had clearly had his own plan, was now pushed aside. As Charlie was simply being dragged around between the two.

"The state of Hell is in disarray…more so than what is perceived as normal. The citizens of Hell do not trust the Royal Line anymore, more specifically, you two potentially one day leading them." Letting out a deep sigh, Lucifer leaned back in his chair. The vein on his forehead starting to subside.

"The both of you will travel to each of the different regions of the pentagram. Starting from the Western Region were your little hotel is located and moving south. You will spend equal amounts of time in each region, regaining the press and citizens trust before ending this little Regional Campaign in the Center of the Pentagram. By which you will show unity with the Royal Family and other Overlords at our Annual All Hallows' Eve Ball."

Lucifer then shot a quick glance to Alastor. "An event that is mandatory for all Overlords, though I have yet to see you there oh Radio Demon."

Alastor shrugged. A fierce and threatening smile spreading wide across his face. "Must have slipped my mind."

Charlie tried to sink further into the cushion of the red chair for which she sat. However, no amount of distancing could relive her of the two challenging men in the room.

"Regardless, you _will_ attend this year and you _will_ complete this Regional Campaign. Also-" Lucifer looked to his daughter. " _You_ will cease your relations with your little moth girlfriend."

Charlie instantly shot out of the chair. Ready to defend herself and jump headfirst in the ring with her father. "That isn't fair! Al has already said that he doesn't care about Vaggie and I remaining together! You can't do this!"

"I _can_ , and I _will_. And who are you to speak of _fairness_? Did you think of our _fairness_ when you first went on the 666News? Did you think of _fairness_ when you were caught with the girl or when you assaulted reporters at your hotel, justifying their accusations? No! Your time for **fairness** is over. You will stop seeing her and you will devote yourself to Alastor and this family!"

Charlie sat back in her chair defeated. She looked back towards Alastor, who had finally at least looked at her, but did not offer any assistance. She felt her lip quiver as tears burned the rim of her eyes.

"Fine…I'll break things off with Vaggie…"

XoXoXoX

Alastor sat within the confines of the limo Charlie had offered back to the hotel in the Western Region. He had proposed to allow her travel with him through the shadows, but the girl had refused, wanting to travel by car. Alastor did not even know why he had chosen to accompany her. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he had not defended the girl in her father's office. Is this what – _guilt_ felt like? Surely not! He sighed and figured he should have just gone ahead alone, at least then he would not have to be subjugated to the awkward silence that now befell the two.

"I'm really sorry for everything earlier… " Charlie's eyes did not leave her knees as she sat as stiff as a board next to him. "This isn't how I wanted everything to happen."

"I'm sure that you didn't dearie, but this is unfortunately where we are, and we must move on past it." His red eyes drifted from her back to his own lap.

"Are you alright though? With everything?"

Alastor's eyes shot back to the girl quickly to see her black irises fixated on him. "Whatever do you mean darling?"

A deep red then overshadowed the pinks of her cheeks. Her eyes beginning to drift away from his own face. "Well you just seem – _seemed_ …upset. In the office. As if your mind was on other things and really agitated." She pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Allowing Alastor to get a better look at the girl's flushed face. "I'm sorry that everyone found out about your secret. I _promise_ that I had nothing to do with it."

Charlies hands waved frantically in front of her as if it would convince him more to believe her plight. Alastor, on the other hand, had to stop himself from laughing at the girl's ridiculous composure. Could _she_ really be the heir to _Hell's_ thrown?

"Oh no? And what would you do if I had thought it _was,_ in fact, you who had spoken out?"

Charlie's body then turned toward Alastor's. "I-I'm not exactly sure…"

Alastor raised a hand and chuckled at her puffed cheeks. "I'm teasing darling. I _know_ it was not you who spoke out against me." Alastor could feel his radio interference faulter. His true voice bleeding through and allowing her to come closer to him.

Charlie put a finger to her chin in thought for a moment. "Then is that why you attacked that speak-easy – Palace, place up in the Northern Region?"

Alastor shot a wary glance at the girl. His smile faltering from the briefest of moments. "Yes, actually…" Perhaps the girl was not as unaware of her surroundings as he had originally thought. He had felt himself beginning to relax in the posh limo cushions. However, her observation made his back go stiff once more. "I have an old… _associate_ who owns that establishment that knew of my sexuality, or rather lack thereof. She always was one to flap her gums, so I figured I would pay her a visit first."

"And you didn't find her there, right? At least from what my father knows-" Charlie's big eyes looked up to him in question. As if she were hanging on to his every word to hear the ending of a story.

The Radio Demon let out a sigh and turned slightly towards the princess. "Unfortunate, but no. She was away on business and conveniently, no one knew where she went or how long she would be away."

Alastor's beast snapped and growled at the empty handed memory. "But never mind that," Alastor waved a hand in front of him to disregard the issue. "I'm sure there are many other interesting topics to discuss my dear."

"Oh, what about the Regional Campaign? Have you been to all of the regions before?" Charlie reached out a hand to place it on his arm in her excitement, though paused and withdrew it almost as quickly. She had remembered and applied his wishes without faults or complaints.

"Yes, I have been to all of the regions. I even own a home in the North." Why did he tell her that?

Her eyes went big and dewy, as if having a place of residence was uncommon. "I didn't know that!" Her hands clasped her cheeks, unable to hold in her excitement any longer. "Maybe when we are up there you can take me to visit."

Alastor's eyes looked away from the girl for the first time. His mouth beginning to salivate. "Yes…perhaps…"

Charlie became downright giddy at that. An emotion that triggered an odd sensation within Alastor's chest. Was she genuinely that excited to visit his home? He had seduced other women, and even some men, with the same proposition, but they had not received the ending they had desired. Though all of their eyes had always held power or lustful intentions. Charlie's, however, did not. The girl's black and yellow eyes shining with an honesty and purity Alastor had not seen since he was alive. Truthfully believing such a look simply did not exist in Hell or was capable of being produced by a demon.

Alastor felt his eyes drifting from her once more. A strained smile on his face.

"Oh no, I've made you uncomfortable." Charlie instantly scooted away from Alastor, giving him his space. A look of tensed concern on her features as her shoulders became stiff. "I'm sorry."

The Radio Demon turned to her, his own features becoming hardened as he had allowed himself to slip again. What had she seen? How did she know? None, even from the select few he considered close were able to tell _all_ of his emotions. But yet there she was, accurately reading him and his truest intentions.

No more speculating, he was going to find out. "And what brought you to this conclusion dear?"

"Y-Your smile." She responded and Alastor could feel the corners of his mouth twitch. "It was the same in the meeting with my father as well. When you are stressed, your smile goes wider. _Strained_."

Alastor's expression would have dropped if he had been any other demon. His red eyes fixated on the girl. The two's eyes locked onto each other. Her presentation and awareness, despite her happy-go-lucky persona, were something to behold. Only three people within both of Alastor's lives were able to tell such a thing. And here this little blonde was, strolling into this highly selective community as if by chance. Solidifying and proclaiming herself as the fourth.

Alastor composed himself, the momentary wariness quickly dissipating. Opening his mouth he was about to ask another question of the girl, when the limo suddenly stopped.

"Oh, looks like we are back at the hotel." Charlie opened the door of the vehicle and stepped out to the establishment's front driveway. Alastor followed the bubbly princess as a glow seemed to radiate from her skin.

"What were you about to say?" Charlie quickly turned to face him. No fear or terror in her action or expression.

Alastor put on another smile, careful not to show too much strain. "Just that it was a pleasure to accompany you this afternoon sweetheart, but I'm afraid I must be off." He placed a hand to his chest and tilted his head downward in a very chivalrous manor.

"Oh, I see…" Charlie seemed almost… _down_ by this answer. "Too bad. I-It would have been nice to have some back up with Vaggie…"

Had she genuinely wanted him to stay?

Why?

Why would she _want_ that?

But what shocked the Overlord more was his response. "Do not worry. I will be back in a few days for the departure of the campaign."

He wanted to take it back as soon as the words left his lips. Why did he feel the need to comfort her? Tell her that he would return or even tell her anything at all?

Charlie's face lit at his response and a wide smile spread across her pale face. "Ok, I will see you then."

Alastor's stomach flipped at the princess' innocent smile. No longer trusting his own words, the Radio Demon flashed another quick smile at her. One that did not feel as false or fictitious as his usual smiles, before snapping his fingers and disappearing from the girl's side.

XoXoXoX

Everyone had their reasoning for ending up in Hell. The red and black barren land was covered in nothing but pain and sorrow, befitting people of the lowest standards and morals. Some of these people were deviants, while others were politicians, and most were just crazy fucking psychos!

Angel Dust's _'sins'_ were that of homosexuality, infidelity, murder, and drug usage. Even the young man's human life had been snuffed out by a fine white crystal powder.

The very same white crystal powder that the spider demon was currently retrieving from one of Hell's multiple drug vending machines.

"You got your fix?" Cherri Bomb said as she walked closer to Angel. The one eyed demon flipped her long ginger hair off of her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep ya fuckin' bra on Sugar-Tits." Opening the small cloth bag, Angel wet his index finger against is tongue and swirled the finger inside the bag. Pulling his appendage out he lined his gums with the white powder and quickly licked at his tingling lips.

"Mmmm, _that's_ the stuff!"

Next to his sister, Molly, Angel was the closest to Cherri Bomb. Going into battle and risking your life alongside someone tends to make people view others as not only friends, but sometimes even family. Saying this, Angel did not like how Cherri's ripped black clothes and freckled face were looking dirtier and more haggard than normal.

"So, what's up with ya sorry appearance? Break ya pipes again fighting the landlord?"

Cherri flashed a wide and toothy smile as she punched Angel playfully in the arm. "Yeah, you wish! Got kicked out and now I'm livin' on my own. Free!"

"What? Youz living on the street now? What the fuck?!"

Cherri shrugged her shoulders, unphased by Angel's concern. "Not like it's the first time. Besides, I'll be able to spot anyone coming on my turf faster this way."

Angel gave a reluctant huff as he pulled his bangs back. He didn't know if it was because of the light-headedness of his fix kicking in, or something else entirely, but the thin spider spoke up. "Ah, look, it ain't too safe out here Cherri. I mean I know its Hell, and no one is ever really… _safe_ here, but with all of the stuff going on in the news and papers," Angel paused to look at his best girl-buddy, her own features staring back at his with concern as to what he was about to say. "Maybe you should come back with me to the hotel."

Cherri narrowed her one eye. "What, and become some goody two-shoes demon saint? I love you and all and shit, but no dice!"

Angel took hold of the girl's shoulder, so they were standing side by side. "Pfff, I'm out here buying and doin' drugs and even making a few quick cash grabs on the side. You really think they hold _that_ tight of a leash on me there?"

Cherri's expression relaxed, thinking more about Angel's proposition. She opened her mouth about to give Angel another answer when a dark shadow loomed over them.

"Maybe they _should_ hold a tighter leash on you."

The two friends snapped their heads around to see Valentino standing just behind them. The obnoxiously tall moth demon had to crouch for the two to see his maddening smile. A long cigarette crushed in between his pointed teeth.

"So you seem to have been making some 'quick cash grabs' too-" One of the moths long arms extended out and, with a great amount of force, grabbed Angel by the collar and hoisted him up into the air. With another arm, the Overlord pimp tore at the spider's clothes until he found the wad of bills.

"Good." With a quick sickening smile Valentino pocketed Angel's money and through the spider to the ground.

"Hey fuck off!" Cherri ran out and placed herself between her friend and Valentino. A crazed look in her eye as she pulled a bomb from a small compartment on her pants. "I'm not just going to sit here and let you fucking throw my friend around like that!"

" _Friend?_ " Valentino laughed as long fingers adjusted his heart shaped glasses. "I didn't know that a _sore_ like you had any friends!"

The Overlord took a step towards the girl and she did not falter. Standing her ground, Cherri stared down the moth.

Angel rose and rubbed the side of his head. Taking in the situation happening in front of him, the pink and white spider began to panic. "What the hell are you doing? Get the fuck outa' here!"

"FUCK THAT! I'm not leavin' ya Angy!" But Cherri had made a mistake. Her eye shifted from Valentino, in front of her, to Angel behind her. It may have been for a second, but that was all the time the pimp needed to rush the 80's rocker. His long fingers wrapping around Cherri's throat and lifting her easily off of the ground.

**VVV-Start**

"Fu-cker! Let…Go!" Cherri said through gasps as she clawed at his hand.

"Ha-ha you got some spunk." Bringing Cherri in closer to his large black eyes, Valentino began to inspect her more. Pulling at her ripped clothing and feeling the ginger up. She kicked and squirmed to get him off of her, but this was to no avail as the Overlord easily overpowered her.

"Ha! Oh yes, spunky indeed. I've got a few clients who would _love_ to tear you down."

"O-Ok stop! Val, put her down!" Angel sprung to his feet. He stuck out his chest as he extended a finger to his pimp. But this did not hide his shaky legs.

"Oh-ho." Valentino raised his eyebrows to the smaller effeminate man. "And what are you going to do if I don't?"

Angel, who originally had a comeback in mind, instantly lost it at the sound of his best pal letting out a gargling scream. Valentino's grip tightening around her throat. Angel froze as the sound of cracking bones silenced the girl.

"Oh dear, was that all? What other sounds can I get from you?" Another set of Valentino's hands reached up and began to paw at Cherri's arms and legs.

**VVV-End**

"No. NO! Wait, Val I do have somthin' for ya! Intel! Yeah, I've got intel!" Angel's hands flew up and grabbed hold of the moth's long red coat.

Valentino stopped and looked at Angel, his wicked smile growing. "And what sort of intel could you _possibly_ give me that I do not already know?"

Angel put on the smuggest expression he could muster under these circumstances. "The Radio Demon."

Valentino nearly purred at this, his eyes narrowing. "And how do you expect to gather any information on _him_?"

Angel rolled his eyes and appeared aloof. Figuring he finally had Valentino's attention. "Well you know it is all over the news. Him and the little princess of Hell are engaged now and guess who runs the Hotel I'm currently held up in?"

Valentino thought for a moment before instantly snickering down to the spider.

Angel rolled his shoulders and then snapped the fingers of all six of his hands. "Bingo baby! That red suited ass of an Overlord practically lives at the hotel now." Angel lied. "I can get you whatever you want-"

Valentino cut off Angel by swiftly grabbing the lower half of his white and pink face. "You know, you always _were_ my favorite."

Angel chuckled and pulled away from the moth. "But youz gotta let her go! And no funny business or ex-nay on the info!" Angel was feeling bold now and stuck out his chest, making the plume of white fur appear larger.

Valentino chuckled. "One bitch for the _Radio Demon_? You've got yourself a deal!" And with that Valentino tossed Cherri to the side without even looking at her. A thin hand placed itself gently on Angel's shoulder.

"I expect the first report by the week's end."

"Y-Youz got it." Angel laughed, trying to cover his nerves.

Valentino walked off, sliding his hand from Angel's shoulder, a happy and satisfied grin on his face. Once he was a good enough distance away, Angel quickly ran to Cherri's side. "Youz ok?"

Cherri gently touched her neck, the red markings already starting to turn blue. "Yeah…I think…so…" She wheezed.

Angel pulled one of the girl's arms over his shoulder and hoisted her off of the dirty sidewalk. "I don't give a fuck, youz is comin' back to the hotel with me!"

"Fine…Was that…really true? Does…the Radio Demon…really live…there?"

Angel gave a haggard breath before looking over his shoulder to make sure Valentino had not snuck up on them again. "Hell no he doesn't!"

Cherri's eye shot open. "What are you…going to…do?"

Angel had to think quick on his feet. Yes, it was true that Alastor hardly ever really came to the hotel. But it was also equally as true that the Radio Demon was bound to protect the hotel and the people inside. An action Alastor believed no one had seen the other day as he rushed down to the foyer to inspect the reporters. But Angel had seen, just like he had kept quiet about it.

Cherri needed a safe place to hold up for a while. The crazed mad-man guarded; sinner-turned-saint hotel seemed like the perfect place at the moment.

"I don't know…but don't youz worry. I'll think of somethin'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! Back with another chapter! Sorry that this one took a little longer to get out. A lot has happened these past two weeks and I didn't want to give you guys something half assed, so I took a little longer on this chapter.  
> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> Charlastor Playlist: "Sick Like Me": In This Moment.  
> This one is definitely from Charlie's POV from a very confident and succubus driven princess lol.


	5. Keeping Tabs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Hazbin Hotel characters/properties and I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Vivziepop.

**Chapter Warning(s):** Language, plots of murder, offensive/crude language/humor

* * *

“So, its… _over_? Just like that?” Vaggie’s eye went wide. She backed away from Charlie in their room. The small moth’s upper body beginning to hunch and coil in on itself.

“I thought everything was going to work out. That _we_ were going to work out?”

Charlie rushed to her now-ex’s side and touched a hand to her back. Reminding Vaggie to breathe. “I know how you are feeling, I didn’t want things to end this way either.” Charlie’s eyes drifted to Vaggie’s distraught face and then to the side, unable to look at the girl any longer. Her heart bleeding out as the one eyed girl began to tremble under her touch.

“I know it may seem impossible now, but there might be away for us to still work things out…be together even-“

Vaggie turned her head to look at the princess. “What do you mean? Didn’t your father make you swear to leave me? To devote yourself to Alastor and the Royal Family?”

“H-He did-“ Charlie’s voice cracked as she began to scratch the back of her head. Thinking of the best way to approach this situation. “But Al is still, well… _Al_ , and I still think his previous notions about you and me have not changed since the last meeting with dad.”

Vaggie gave Charlie and odd look, her back beginning to straighten as she tried to decipher where the princess was going with this.

“Let’s just give all of this news attention some time to calm down. Al and I will appear to be a couple and when everyone is distracted by the next horrid monstrosity going on in our world, that will free us up to get back together.”

“But that still means that I would only be a mistress…and I-“ Vaggie let out a sorrowful groan, her eyes shutting tightly. “I still don’t know if I would even… _want_ that…”

It was a gut blow to Charlie. The princess understood where Vaggie was coming from. All of the fear and potential disastrous outcomes that were bound to happen hung over them like a dark cloud. However, this still did not stop the air being knocked from her lungs.

With a slow and almost jerking movement, Charlie slid her hand from Vaggie’s back.

If Vaggie noticed Charlie’s unease, she did not mention it. “Besides, you and Alastor will have to sire an heir now for sure…father’s orders.” Vaggie waved a finger at Charlie, trying to lighten the mood. But it did nothing to help the black hole forming in the princess’ stomach.

Vaggie let out an uncomfortable laugh. Dry and tense as it passed through her throat. “H-How is _that_ even going to work…do you even – _want to_ …with him?”

Charlie shrugged her shoulders, her eyes not leaving the floor. “We have had some… _ok_ talks and I don’t think he is as bad as people make him out to be. Or at least from what I gather. Sure, he is very mysterious and keeps almost everything about himself, to himself…but no. I don’t ‘ _want to’_ with him.”

Charlie glanced to Vaggie. The girl’s one eye half closed with her own sorrow and guilt.

“However, at this point, it isn’t about what I want or don’t want. I am in a Blood Rite with him, so we will _have to_ …” Charlie’s black hole of a stomach turned and flipped at the thought. Her hands instantly reaching up and pulling at her hair. “e-eventually…”

Charlie did not allow herself to go down that train of thought at the moment. Vaggie was here and she was the one who needed Charlie the most in this instance.

“Well that’s reassuring to hear. But still… you will have to, you know…“ Vaggie shrugged one of her shoulders while giving a dry chuckle in an attempt to diffuse the awkwardness of the conversation. It didn’t one bit. A heavy and thick stillness bogging the two silent girls down to the point of near suffocation.

“Soooo, um – t-the…hotel!” Charlie suddenly burst, ready to change the current subject. “With everything between us, I will understand if you want to leave or back out of this project.”

Vaggie gave a sweet and reassuring smile. “No, I don’t think I will leave.” Vaggie put a gentle hand on Charlie’s shoulder. Causing the princess to look up. “I know things are hard right now. But maybe this whole Regional Campaign your father has you going on is a good thing. It will allow me to stay away from you while I sort things out for myself, while also allowing me to bury myself in work.”

Charlie gave a wide smile, tears glassing over her eyes. Throwing her arms around the smaller grey skinned girl, the princess wrapped her ex in a tight hug. “Thank you…”

It took a moment for Vaggie to hug Charlie back. Her thin arms cautiously touching the blonde’s body. “It’s ok hun. And who knows, maybe I will be ok with your proposition…after some time.”

Charlie did not risk saying anything at this moment. Allowing herself this small comfort as she felt Vaggie rest her head on top of her own.

The two girls did not say or even do anything for a while after this. Simply taking in the silence and uncertainty of the position they were now in.

\---

Charlie had left Vaggie alone in their room. The little one-eyed girl saying she wanted some time alone to process everything and remove her personal items from the space herself. Charlie had reluctantly agreed to this and allowed Vaggie to have her space.

Though it only took the soft click of the door shutting for Charlie to hear the sound of stifled sobs and wails to be admitted from the other side. With a quick grip of the door handle Charlie allowed Vaggie to mourn their relationship alone. Choosing to walk the hotel and begin distracting herself with her afternoon chores.

Charlie’s eyes scanned the walls as she sped-walked through the large hallways. Making short and quick comments to those she passed, the hotel’s owner found it increasingly difficult for her mind to focus on anything other than Vaggie crying alone in the room they once shared. Tightening her jaw Charlie’s mind raced until she finally found something that could divert her from her current despair.

Alastor.

More specifically, the thought she abruptly buried while still conversing with Vaggie. The one in which she would have to, at some point, sleep with the man.

Charlie tried to hide her cheeks as they burned hot at the thought of being together with Alastor intimately. What would _that_ be like? The princess had been with men before in the past and knew how things _physically_ would be, but the question might be better asked; how would _he_ be?

The Radio Demon was not an unattractive man. Quirky and eccentric, yes, but not unpleasant to look at. He was also so thin. Was this due to his body simply being skin and bone? Or could he possibly have a more leaner muscle mass to him underneath all of that pin striped attire? His short hair was also typically well-kept and shiny. Would it feel smooth to her finger’s touch…

Charlie began to run her fingers through her bangs.

Her heart beating quicker.

Her feet carried her faster down the endless halls.

Then there was the issue of Alastor being Asexual. Charlie knew that there were many different spectrums when it came to this type of sexual preference. Some were alright with taking the rare and occasional partner if the right person or situation arose. While others completely disdained the act. At what part of this range did Alastor fall? Had he _ever_ been with someone before?

Charlie’s stomach began to knot to the point she believed she would create ulcers with her next simple thought.

_Would she possibly take his virginit_ y?

Charlie felt her breath catch in her throat, unable or perhaps, unwilling, to let her mind continue with _that_ possibility. There was already enough to be panicked and worried about. The probability of deflowering the great and powerful Overlord – Alastor, the Radio Demon, would have to wait its turn and be expanded upon on another day!

Turning a corner within the hotel, Charlie nearly let out an audible yelp as the red clothed person responsible for her current confusion and panicked state of mind, stood only a few feet away. He casually leaned against his microphone topped staff while discussing something with his hired hands, Niffty and Husk.

Charlie took in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, calming her frantic nerves in the process. She was not going to run away from him – _this_ …situation. Besides, they both agreed to this. Both the marriage and in extension, having children together. Plus he had said in the meeting with her father that he would have ‘figured something out’. So he had thought about this particular situation and had a plan in mind. Good. So what’s the worst that could happen?

XoXoXoX

Alastor twirled the relatively light red staff in between his fingers as he walked through the halls of the hotel. His other hand was tucked securely in place behind his back as a soft whimsical hum escaped his wide toothy smile. He had actually _rested_ the previous night. Something quite peculiar indeed. Though the red-clad Overlord did not know if his restful night was to blame for his chipper mood or the fact that he had thought up the most delightful idea!

He knew how he was going to dispose of his dearest Charlie.

Yes, he had originally played around with a few ideas of her demise, however with his unfortunate mishap of the reporters and the frightening call-to-arms of the Blood Rite, he had to think of something full proof and secure.

He would have to plant the idea into one of his subjects at the hotel. In a way that could be construed as not telling that particular demon to dispose of her. For they were only just _talking_ and there was no actual threat for his Blood Rite to activate. Also it would have to be random, so that he would not see it coming, nor have time to react to the event when it actually did happen. He would just have to stay away from the girl as much as possible after this damned Regional Campaign. 

Something that he would be happy to implement after he could not shake off the surprising and ill-met feeling he had experience in the car ride from her parents estate. A feeling, mind you, that had not completely dissipated since their last encounter. No matter how many he ate, tortured, or killed, that blasted prickling remained like a cancerous sore!

“You seem to be in a _good_ mood.” The eye on his microphone blinked as it spoke.

Alastor’s free hand swiftly removed itself from his back and placed a long finger against the oval figure. “Shh-shh now. Can’t have people knowing what _you_ can do yet, now can we, my dear fellow?”

The microphone hummed softly against Alastor’s finger once more as it closed its eye to the world with a blink.

Presuming his cheerful tune once again, Alastor made his way through the hotel with drive and determination. The presumed assumption from before was right, Alastor _was_ in a good mood. The mood only flourishing more as the two he sought out finally stood before his path.

“Good morning Mr. Al!” Niffty raised her hand high above her head and waved it in such a frantic pace the Radio Demon pondered the probability of it breaking.

Husk, who stood next to the petite red head rolled his eyes at Alastor’s approach. Giving a mumbled salutation before taking a swig of the Corn-Whiskey from the mason jar he was holding.

“What brings you to the hotel today? Is it already time for the Campaign to start that the news won’t shut-up about?” Niffty’s one large eye went even wider. Her expression desperate and hands went back and forth on whether or not to clutch his coat ends.

Alastor gave a hardy chuckle. “No my sweet, not yet!” Alastor adjusted his monocle, his voice dropping so only the three could hear their conversation. “However, I have come seeking both of your assistance in a little matter.”

“Ah fuck, what now!” Husk nearly choked on his Corn-Whiskey at the sight of Alastor’s smile spreading mischievously. “You already got us working out of this fucking dump-” The large cat demon jabbed a clawed finger at Alastor’s chest. An action the Radio Demon allowed, giving their previous history.

“What the Hell else do you want from us?”

Alastor gave another chuckle, putting an arm around each demon and pulling them close. “My dear friends, I would like you two to keep tabs on the hotel and those inside of it for me.”

Niffty attempted to cover her shocked expression with her tiny hands. “You want us to _spy_ Mr. Al?”

Alastor’s red eyes looked to the ceiling, attempting to think more on the situation before giving an answer. “For lack of a better term, yes. I would like you two to be my spies. With the current fiasco I find myself in with this drivel place, the other Overlords, I know, will try to exploit it. Can’t have that now can we!”

“No deal!” Husk spat, throwing Alastor’s arm off of his shoulder. “I’m not getting in the middle of you and the other fucking Overlords!”

Niffty gently pulled away from Alastor as well. Her miniscule gloved hands on one of his own. “My apologies Mr. Al, but Husk is right. You’ve been good to us, held up your end to our deals…though _this_ …I don’t know if I can…”

Alastor stared at the two. Their defiance baffling him. “Ho-ho, my apologies, I hadn’t realized that you, Husk, my good man, had finished rising from the pit of your ferocious despair. So much so that you no longer need _my_ assistance fighting off those pesky little terrors that plague you from time to time.”

Alastor then drew his attention to Niffty. Crouching down, he took her round face and slightly squished it in between his hands. “And you, my dearest girl, I equally had not realized that you no longer required my aid in keeping you from that damn lake of fire. Keeping you top-side and allowing you to trifle about with whomever you wish.”

Alastor straightened himself and flashed a malicious and domineering smile at the two of them. His eyes glowed down at them as the uneasy static between the two and himself grew.

Husk and Niffty looked at each other one final time before silently submitting to Alastor. Agreeing to his proposal and following his instruction.

Good.

Order was restored to the way that it should be.

Husk and Niffty began to chat quietly among themselves. Figuring the best way to handle the news and intel that flew apparently so quaintly through the hotel’s freshly painted walls. A conversation that was frightfully dull and trivial to Alastor. He may have wanted the information, though did not particularly care _how_ it got into his possession.

The Radio Demon felt his mind drift to the presents of another.

He could feel her life force enter his immediate space without even seeing her. Her fresh lavender scent cutting through the stench of Hell so clearly, he wondered how anyone else did not take notice or even comment on the matter. The sound of her heart inside of her ribs was like that of a small fluttering bird. One, that, if it had put on any more strain, would simply stop working.

A quick glance to the side with his eyes showed the blonde princess to his left. Her posture going from stammering, to slouched, and then tall and poised. Her face reenacting a plethora of emotional scenarios. Hands and arms flailing about as if she were talking to someone. Looking positively daft as if recreating a play for herself, by herself.

What in all of Hell was she thinking about?

Alastor felt his typical smile begin to drop into something less strained than before as his radio frequency began to blip in and out of static. The perky and clear voice of the princess echoing itself quietly out into the world from his own radio waves.

Quickly adverting his eyes back to the chatting duo in front of him. He straightened his back and reassured himself.

Odd, _that_ had never happened before. Perhaps in great deals of stress or an unfocused haze the sounds admitted from his internal radio where different or peculiar. However, they had never been something so clear, let alone someone’s voice.

“Did you just hear Miss Charlie, Mr. Al?” Niffty said sweetly as she began to look around their immediate area for the girl.

“Couldn’t say that I did darling!” Alastor’s eyes widened and glowed a faint red.

“Nah, I think I heard her too…” Husk’s typical frowning bravado switched into the most cat-like grin Alastor had ever seen. _Had_ the dastardly feline actually heard the Radio Demon’s frequencies? Alastor felt the black pit of his power emerging to the surface. His vision blurring into a red rimmed rage while his inner beast demanded the taste of cat.

“Because she is right behind Alastor.” Husker took a swig from the mason jar, eyebrows cocking in a most smug way. “ _That’s_ how you heard her Niff.”

Niffty, who’s vision had been obstructed by Alastor’s legs, peered around the taller man to see the princess walking towards the small group. “Oh, hello Miss Charlie! You must really talk loud for me to hear you all the way over here!” Charlie gave a confused look to the little one eyed red head before Alastor shuffled the woman to the side.

“Ah, there you are dearest! Ha-Ha, I have been looking for you everywhere!” Alastor approached Charlie, his arms extended out in an exuberant way. 

“Oh? You were?” Niffty pulled on the tattered seams of Alastor’s red coat. “I could have told you were she was if you were looking for her?”

Husk slapped his face with his free hand. Effectively covering his view of sight from not only the scene playing out in front of him, but from Alastor’s murderous glare. “Come on Niff, I got something for ya down at the front desk.”

Turning and leaving Alastor and Charlie, an excited and inquisitive Niffty clutched at Husk’s legs. Bouncing as she attempted to guess what the large cat had for her. Alastor was grateful, as Niffty was beginning to tread on thin ice. Husk, on the other hand, proved once again to be one of his valuable _associates_. The Radio Demon would have to remember this moment in the future.

“So, was there any reason for your visit today?” Charlie’s eyes darted about Alastor, unable to meet his own.

“Just wanted to pop in and see how you were doing darling.” Alastor bent at the waist , their faces close. He could hear her heart accelerate. The heat from her face rising with the blush in her cheeks. He could feel her drawing in closer to him and his beast rumbled against Alastor’s ribs.

“O-Oh – well, I’m doing good, I guess.” She pulled her bangs back. She began to draw in closer to him, but then drew back away. Her eyes not leaving the ground. Goodness, she could at least look at him while talking to him. “I did tell Vaggie though. It went as well as expected…we’re splitting up…”

Her expression was a mixture of sadness and anxiety. As if she were a child about to be caught in some act. She was hiding something from him. Clearly, it involved that little grey skinned girl they were currently talking about. Alastor narrowed his red eyes but did not press the matter. All would be revealed in time.

“That was to be expected though dearest.” He tried not to show an agitated distaste, but he could feel it slipping through.

“I-I know…” Her hands wound around her body, curling into herself. Could she be any more of a delicious and willing feast in his presence. “But it still hurt…”

Alastor took the advantage of Charlie’s gaze still not directed at him and rolled his eyes. With a small sigh he reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. “That is understandable doll, but everything will work out.”

For _him_ at least.

“Time will heal all.”

Her eyes finally turned to him. They were big and round and looked at him in such a way no one ever had before. Mimzy was close, but even that devilish woman’s eyes did not show this amount of emotion. Feeling uneasy, he removed his hand from her shoulder and straightened.

“T-Thank you Al…I didn’t-“

Suddenly, something caught the girl’s eye, and Charlie halted their conversation. “Angel! Who is that?”

Alastor followed Charlie’s line of sight to see the resident trollop walking about with a woman Alastor, or apparently Charlie, had never encountered. Did the princess not even know who was under her own roof?

This new woman’s clothing was tattered and torn. The long ginger hair matched the sprinkle of freckles underneath her one large eye. The corner of Alastor’s lips curled at the sight of the woman’s green and purple bruised neck. This place always seemed to give him a surplus of interesting and entertaining scenarios to encounter.

“Oh, you poor thing, what happened.” Charlie, ever the dutiful one, raised a gentle hand to the newcomer’s neck. Careful not to touch it but close enough to show her concern.

Alastor’s ears snapped to attention as the loud crack of Charlie’s hand being slapped away rang out. The newcomer’s one eye narrowed at Charlie.

“Well, alright...” Charlie touched the back of her hand as the pale skin began to turn red. Though no animosity could be sensed from her thin body. No hint of that spice induced rage he had seen the other day with the reporters. “I didn’t mean to offend you. I only wanted to help.”

The newcomer’s body moved into a plucky and aggressive stance, ready to attack again. That is, until Alastor bent his waist to the side and allowed the newcomer to take in his existence within the situation. The one eyed girl’s posture quickly coiled in on itself. No longer able to look at Charlie, her hands clasped each other desperately.

“Sorry, this is Cherri Bomb-“ Angel stepped in front of the girl. Blocking her from Alastor. Silly spider, as if _he_ would be able to stop _him_. “And she has fallen in a bit of bad luck and haz been livin’ here for a little while.”

Charlie narrowed her eyes in an almost… _motherly_ type of way. “What do you mean she’s _been_ living here?”

Angel froze, not catching his own slip-up after it had been caught.

“Angel, you know new check-ins have to fill out all of the proper forms.”

“Yeah, about that toots, Cherri’s not really one for _paperwork_ …” Angel began to back into Cherri Bomb. Causing her to move further away from Charlie down the hall.

“Angel, you know that all new residents have to fill out the forms, that way we will know where they need help in the redemption process!”

“Yeeeeaaaaahhhh. She ain’t really interested in being redeemed.”

“What do you mean she doesn’t want to be redeemed! Why is she even here then?” Angel broke out into an all-out dash with Cherri Bomb through the halls at Charlie’s furry.

“Angel you get back here! Answer me!” Charlie took off after the two, not only abandoning, but completely forgetting that Alastor was even there.

However, Alastor preferred it this way. The solitude allowed the Radio Demon to drop his crazed facade into a more general relaxation. Reaching up his hand, gloved fingers covered the soft chuckles that escaped his lips.

Collecting himself Alastor straightened his back to the point of discomfort and placed his hands behind himself. His pose and posture returning as quickly as his trademark maddening smile.

XoXoXoX

_‘Dearest Val,’_

“Really, ‘ _Dearest_ ’?” Cherri Bomb snickered. “I know he’s your boss-man and all, but that is some real dick suckin’ there.”

The confines of Angel’s room at the hotel were small enough on their own, but now with a sleeping bag laid out on the floor next to his newly refurbished bed, the room seemed even more cramped. Though Angel had not minded at all. Even taking his extracurricular activities to other parts of the hotel as to not disturb or potentially make the girl uncomfortable.

“Uh, fine-“ Angel rolled his eyes, crossing out the original header of his first intel letter to Valentino. “I was just trying to make this shit more _official_.”

_‘Hey Fucker,_

_Here’s youz first report._

_Alastor and Charlie are set to go out on this whole Campaign-thing to clear their names and the name of the ‘Royal Line’ or whatever. Politics, am I right? Any-whoz the hotel is up in arms about the whole thing and everyone, including the building, will be up for grabs while the sickening love-birds are away._

_Could be a great chance to take over this place and burn it to the ground._

_Yourz truly,_

_Ya Main Bitch <3’_

“Hmmm are you sure you want to just leave it off at that? I mean, Valentino could figure all of that out by simply watching the 666News.” Cherri’s one eye peered over the mattress’ edge as Angel wrote. “All they do is talk about that damned Regional Campaign.”

Angel rolled his eyes again with a huff. “Alright fine.”

_‘P.S._

_Radio Daddy seems to be kinda into the little princess. Saw his creepy ass laughing at her earlier. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him laugh like_ that _before. All soft and shit, made my stomach turn._

_That might also be useful.’_

“Did he really laugh at Charlie like that?” Cherri’s eye stared up at him from the floor.

“Yea he did.” Angel responded, arms folding the paper and shoving it into an envelope. “It was after she went running after us about that fuckin’ paperwork.”

A soft blush crept onto the girls cheeks. “That’s kinda cute as shit.”

“Uh-no. no no NO!” Angel flailed his multiple arms at the girl. “Don’t be getting all soft on me Sugar-Tits, it’s you and me, and we don’t have the time to be falling over otherz.”

Cherri huffed and rested her head on her curled fist. “Just thought it was cute and shit. Don’t have to get your panties in a bunch.”

Thinking further into his and Cherri’s earlier conversation, the girl did have a point. There was not much in the letter and Val would be expecting much more detail in the future. The thin spider is going to have to think up another way of gathering intel rather than wandering the halls and sleeping with random tenants.

Angel scooted himself from the mattress and snuck out into the hall. Adjusting the fur of his chest, Angel secured the letter within the mound. Taking one final look around he gracefully walked to the entrance of the hotel and out into their burning red and black world.

Angel whistled a little tune to himself, unaware of the pair of eyes watching him from the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey there everyone here is the next chapter for you all! More of this chess board is finally starting to be put in place. Just give me a few more chapter to flesh out some more things and then we can get into the Charlastor content. 😊  
> Hope you all enjoyed and see you in chapter 6!  
> Charlastor Playlist: “Break My Heart” – Dua Lipa.  
> I kind of go back and forth who I think who’s POV this song would be from. Some parts I believe are Charlie while others are definitely Alastor. What do you all think?


	6. Beast

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Hazbin Hotel characters/properties and I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Vivziepop.

**Chapter Warning(s):** Language, explicit acts of violence/gore/and…hunting…

* * *

“You want to stay here at the hotel? _Why_?”

Charlie looked up at Alastor in confusion as they stood in the foyer of the hotel. She did not mind him staying, however she thought it odd that he chose _now_ to stay of all times. They had been given a pass to only complete a single interview in the Western Region during the Campaign as most people knew her and her ideologies within their immediate area. They both would then leave shortly after to the next region. Making his stay only a meager two days within the hotel’s walls. It seemed like kind of a waste…

“Well my dear, it seems as though we need to uphold an image to the people of Hell.” Alastor adjusted his monocle as he looked down to Charlie. “And what better way to do that then to show our unity through shared domestication.”

Charlie shrugged her shoulders. “I guess that makes sense. Come on, I’ll show you to one of the Executive Suites.”

Alastor followed Charlie as she took him to the fourth floor of the western wing.

“This floor is for those who work and run the hotel. I figure I would put your suite close to my own so that if someone were to see you walking up here, they wouldn’t be suspicious of us having separate rooms.”

“That is quite the forward thinking of you my dear.” Alastor flashed a smile as his radio filter spiked.

Opening one of the vacant suites she allowed Alastor to inspect it. The walls were bear with no paintings or decor to liven it up. The parlor and privately sectioned off sleeping quarters were basic but seemed to be to his liking. 

“Well now, everything seems to be in order.” With his arms tucked behind his back, Alastor walked back out into the hallway with Charlie. “Thank you my dear for being a most gracious host.”

“Don’t mention it.” Charlie pulled her bangs back behind her ear when the sound of a door opening drew both of their attentions. A doorway, a little further down the hall, opened and the small grey skinned figure could be seen exiting one of the rooms on the floor.

It was Vaggie, leaving her once shared room with the princess, the last bits of her belongings held tightly in her arms. Her glare was intimidating as she saw Charlie and Alastor in one of the doorways of the vacant rooms of the floor. It would not take much to figure out that Charlie was showing him his new living arrangements in the hotel. Vaggie, not being unintelligent, figured this information out quickly and ran away from the two, slamming the door behind her.

“S-Sorry Al, but I need to speak to her for a moment. Do you mind?”

His radio static faltered, blipping in and out in a stagnant frenzy. He cleared his throat before answering.

“Of course my dear. Please do not wait on my behalf, I believe I can take things from here. See you in a while for the station departure.”

Charlie felt her face warm as she nodded. “Mhmmm, yeah. I’ll see you soon.”

With a quick wave to Alastor, Charlie ran after Vaggie down the hall. “Vaggie! Wait!”

But the little moth girl did not slow her pace. “Vaggie!” Charlie grabbed her ex’s arm, forcing her to halt. “Can I please talk to you about something?”

Vaggie tore her arm from Charlie’s grasp. Whipping around the princess could see the anger radiating from the girl’s one good eye. “Well if it’s about you and that red _freak_ then I don’t want to hear it!”

Charlie’s eyes went wide, not expecting Vaggie to lash out in such a way. “Ummm, no. I actually wanted to talk about the hotel. With the Regional Campaign about to start, I was wondering if you would be alright with me calling to check in – with the hotel that is…”

Charlie’s hands reached up and began to comb through her blonde hair. Her black and yellow eyes fixating to the floor.

Charlie could hear Vaggie suck in a harsh breath. Realizing that she had lashed out unjustly and could have potentially made matters worse. Charlie looked back up to the girl at the feeling of a small and cool hand resting itself on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I knew he was going to be around more, but after actually seeing you two together, it just kind of caught me off guard…you know?”

Charlie nodded, not wanting to interrupt or stall Vaggie.

“And yes, of course you can call in to check in on the hotel. And if you want to vent about…stuff – “ Vaggie’s voice became quiet. “I think I might be ok with that too…”

Charlie’s mood began to shoot rainbows at Vaggie’s words. Despite the way things happened between them in their romantic relationship, the princess still considered Vaggie a close friend and wanted to keep that bond alive with the girl.

“Are you sure that’s alright, because I would _love_ that! I mean we could take things slow at first, see how you are feeling, and then gauge everything else from there.”

Vaggie gave a soft smile. “Yeah, I think I could handle that…”

Charlie went in for another hug but instead of reciprocating the gesture, like before, Vaggie declined their physical contact. A hand holding the blonde in place at a distance.

“Sorry hun, I have to go…do - chores. Yes, the hotel won’t manage itself now will it?”

Charlie gave a half-hearted an awkward chuckle. “Of course. Don’t want to impede progress.”

The two girls gave a small and uncomfortable wave before splitting and going about their newly acquired routines.

XoXoXoXoX

The Western Region’s local news station was small. The shabby paint jobs and cigarette smoke stained walls projected an old-timey feel that did not age well. The yellow and dimmed lights that were pointed at the anchor’s desk barely lit the area enough for the camera to pick up any feed. While the anchor desk itself was nearly falling apart on uneven legs and hole ridden wood. Alastor rolled his eyes at their abysmal state. Was this company truly doing so low that they could not even afford a stable anchor desk and a change of studio lights?

“This place is kind of trashed, don’t you think?” Charlie leaned in close from the seat to his right and whispered. “I mean I think this desk is about to collapse.”

Alastor’s smile grew wide. “Ha! Too true darling. And while they are at it,” Alastor leaned into her, his fingers gesturing up towards the ceiling. “-perhaps they could change out these lights as well.”

Charlie’s hand covered her face as she snickered and held back a laugh. “Oh come on, we need to stop. The hotel was in practically the same position a few weeks ago.” 

Now Alastor chuckled. “Precisely my point dearest!”

Charlie’s mouth opened wide with shock. Her sharp and determined eyes flashed as she readied herself to come back with a witty remark. Alastor sat and waited, wanting her to tear into him as that muddled spiced scent of her inner demon peeked its way through to his nostrils.

“Is there a problem here?” One of the anchors said as she stood in front of the two on the opposite side of the desk. She was a bird demon, feathers of green and blue puffing out of her too small pencil skirt and blazer.

“No.” Charlie quickly answered, reverting back to her typical subservient self. Alastor held in a growl and he forced his claws not to rip through his gloves and dig into the desk.

Though, composing himself, Alastor brushed the agitated feeling aside. Choosing to tap his fingers against the desk rather than slash them through the reporter’s throat. It was not as if he cared that Charlie’s inner demon was about to reveal itself again. The thought of him _wanting_ such a thing was downright absurd. 

“Whatever.” The female reporter rolled her black beady eyes. “You know, you two wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for this ridiculous Campaign. This is _our_ show, so don’t get any fucking ideas about stealing it!

“Oh, do not worry my dear, we wouldn’t _dream_ of stealing this _top-quality_ entertainment.” Alastor smoothly said, his hands gesturing towards the feeble desk and lights. His radio frequencies cheered and then applauded.

Charlie covered her mouth again, a snicker escaping her lips. The bird demon’s feathers expanded, ready to try and attack Charlie for her honest opinion of their establishment. Though, with one ominous stare from Alastor, the bird became submissive to him and backed off into her rightful place.

She slowly walked around the table and sat to Alastor’s left, her co-host coming forth from the crew. His snake like appearance slithering up and took his place next to the female bird.

“Look, this is how things are going to go. _We_ are going to talk and _you two_ are going to nod and agree. Got it?” The female news anchor said, her finger pointing in between Alastor and Charlie.

Alastor rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say doll.”

“And were live!” the producer called out, the lights on the set grew a bit brighter, but did not compare to other studios.

“Welcome back!” The bird demon plastered a fake and heavy smile on her face. “We are here with Alastor - the Radio Demon and Hell’s very own princess, Charlie Magne. Kicking off their Regional Campaign here in our very own Western Studios!

“So tell us, what are the plans for the Campaign going to intel?”

“Well, as most of you know, the Regional Campaign was a proposal set in place by my father to strengthen the bonds between the Royal Family and Hell’s people. We plan to start here in the West and then move East every few weeks.”

“How _interesting_ …well the weather is going to be another blistering one as-“

The reporter had completely diverted the attention off of the couple and on to other matters. Charlie, not knowing how to interject, was willing to let them walk over them. Alastor, however, was not.

“Do you not wish to know _how_ we are going to gain your trust?” The camera was turned back to them with Alastor’s words.

“I would.” The male reporter stated. Only to receive a glare from his anchor co-host.

“It is true that we will be traveling to the different regions and completing these _ludicrous_ interviews every time, but we also plan to go out among the people. Show them how unified we can, and will be.”

Alastor noticed Charlie looking up to him from the corner of his vision. Her eyes going wide at his plan to regain trust with her people. Even if it all was an on-the-fly bluff, he still felt himself grow less tense with her silent praise.

“And how _exactly_ are you two going to accomplish that. Everyone hates you-“ The bird demon pointed to Charlie. “and fears you.” Her clawed finger then made its way to Alastor. “There’s just no chance!”

This woman was starting to test his last nerve. The audacity of her claims, as true as they may have been, sent his teeth on edge and his beast clawing at his subconscious. Even if they could not persuade the people of Hell, clearly, they… _he_ , would simply make them submit. An idea Alastor often wondered why they were not implementing in the first place.

The Radio Demon drew the hand closest to Charlie up, his smile tightening. He was about to tell the reporter off when the princess’ hand clasped around his own.

“We will show the denizens of Hell that we are serious about this cause. We are in this together and we are united!”

Charlie was clearly trying to not only deescalate Alastor, but also those around them. It worked, to an extent on Alastor. His anger and rage suddenly wiped clean to be replace by the jarring anxiety that began to seep its way into his bones.

Clenching his jaw, he could not focus on anything but her hand. Her small fingers weaving themselves in between his own. The soft pulsating rhythm of her heartbeat underneath her skin. The warmth of her life radiating and passing into his own cold fingers through his gloves.

It was mesmerizing.

Alarming.

And he could not look away.

“We will prove to everyone that we are unified.” The pink of her cheeks began to turn a deeper shade of red. Her pulse quickening against his hand.

“Yes.” He finally heard himself say. Pulling his eyes away from her, he faced the camera once more. He could feel his inner radio beginning to slip and he fought hard to keep it under control. His inner beast, however, was uncharacteristically silent.

“We will stand firm in this campaign and we will show all of Hell’s citizens that we are committed to them and the throne.” Alastor’s mouth was dry and his chest felt tight.

“Strong words from the unlikeliest of couples. More to come on local regional turf-wars after the break.”

A small bell buzzed, and the lights dimmed to an almost cave-like state. The two reporters stood and grumbled their way off of the set.

Charlie quickly released his hand, essentially throwing it back at Alastor and stood from her seat. Her gaze was to the ground, doing everything possible to not look at him, but he could still see her endlessly reddening face. Smell the way the soft lavender muddled with a sour and spiced mixture of her embarrassment and… _excitement_?

No. Surely not excitement.

Alastor stood and walked off of the news set, Charlie following close behind. Glancing down, he studied his hand. It did not seem to be in any distress or plagued by some disease or infliction. Yet, he could still feel the warmth of where Charlie’s fingers once resided. His beast suddenly snapping back to life at the absence of her touch.

What a peculiar power indeed this princess had. If her ability had the strength to affect him in such a high magnitude, then surely a lesser demon would all but die under these circumstances. This was an ability, Alastor was sure, Charlie herself did not even know she possessed; and one he enthusiastically planned to exploit.

“So you two are all _legit_ hu?”

Alastor and Charlie, now backstage, looked to their left. The tall and thin form of Vox stood just outside of their peripheral. His television screen face glowing in the dimly lit lighting of their surroundings.

“Oh, hello Vox, I didn’t expect you to be here.” Charlie said, casually walking towards the Overlord.

“And why ever would that surprise you?” Alastor walked along with Charlie, his smile turning to something more wicked. “He _is_ the Overlord in charge of all the media and news. Why would him being in one of his own establishments be odd?”

Charlie’s eyes flashed embarrassment as they partially shut. “I-I guess you do have a point there.”

Alastor’s smile wanted to soften, but he kept it fixated in its current place as Vox was still within their immediate vicinity. The other Overlord’s aura was as rigid and hard-edged as his flattened face. He clearly wanted to express something to Alastor but couldn’t as his neon blue eyes repeatedly darted towards Charlie and then to himself. Alastor allowed this anguish to continue for a moment before finally bringing his attention back to the princess.

“Charlie, my dear, could you please go on without me to the car? It seems as though our gracious broadcaster is in need of a word with me.”

Charlie looked between Vox and Alastor, the hint that she had not previously picked up upon suddenly slapped her in the face. “Oh, right, of course. I’ll be in the car whenever you are ready.” Then, with a quick wave, Charlie made her way out of the broadcasting studio.

“What the Hell are you playing at?” Vox rushed Alastor once Charlie was a safe distance away. His television face becoming dangerously close to Alastor’s.

“Whatever do you mean?” The Radio Demon pressed the top of his staff to the media Overlord’s chest, pushing him a safe distance away.

“With becoming engaged to Lucifer’s girl! You’ve done some shady things in the past but this one takes the damned prize!”

Alastor chuckled. “I assure you there is no faulty-play here my good sir. Lucifer simply needed a hand and I was there to help.”

“Like hell ‘ _you were there to help_ ’.” Vox narrowed his eyes, his features glitching in and out with his distrust. A feeling Alastor could actually relate to with his own radio frequencies. “I don’t know what you are up to, but we are going to find out!”

It was a deadly and malaise filled threat. One that Alastor countered with a hostile smile of his own. Remaining silent and not allowing Vox to see his truest intentions, the media overlord caved and walked off. That is not before checking Alastor in the shoulder as he walked past.

Brushing off his stricken shoulder, Alastor let the attempts at intimidation slide as there were much more pressing matters at the moment. Vox had stated that ‘ _we_ ’ would find out what he was really up to. Meaning that there was more than one person involved in discovering his truest intentions.

This did not sit easily with Alastor.

Knowing Vox, he was practically attached to the hip of that gaudy moth who ran the sex trade within their burning world. The same moth who was the employer to one of the hotel’s most showy and loud-mouth residents.

Snapping his fingers Alastor summoned forth his shadow into its demonic presence. “Go now and wait.”

The shadow gave a hissing and pleasure filled howl before slithering off and vanished into the darkness.

XoXoXoXoX

Angel walked the halls of the hotel. His nerves more on edge than that one time he had snorted some laced crack. His long legs paced around in a hurried and fanatic state as he chewed on one of his thumb nails. He was running out of intel on Alastor and needed to find out something to tell Val fast!

The thin spider demon turned a corner and witnessed something truly astonishing. There, directly in front of him, all of his prayers were answered as his nerves calmed and his plans were set back into motion.

Cherri was talking with Vaggie.

The red head was curled up next to the moth on a two seated couch. Cherri’s one eye’s sole attention was on the grey skinned girl. Cherri’s features were soft, a faint brushing of pink on her cheeks as Vaggie talked about the day-to day happenings of the hotel and hotel life.

Angel’s mind twisted as much as the smile on his face. He had to act, and he needed to do it now!

Knowing full well Vaggie did not particularly like him, the pink and white spider used this to his advantage. Loud and boisterously, Angel made himself known to the two.

Cherri was clearly upset at his intervening, her arms crossed as a threatening glare shot directly at him. But Angel did not care. He was doing this to save her, one day she would understand and get over it.

Vaggie acted just as Angel had predicted. Her wide eye narrowed as a soured expression made its way to her face. Saying a quick good-bye, Vaggie rose from their sitting location and moved on to her daily chores.

“What the fuck was that for?” Cherri rolled her eye and slouched into the couch once Vaggie was out of ear shot.

“Savin’ your sweet ass!” Angel plopped down next to his friend, leaning in close so only the two of them could hear their conversation. “I know how we are going to get intel for Val.”

Cherri perked up at this, her arms releasing their crossed and guarded hold. She turned towards the spider. “How?”

“ _You_!” He nearly burst out laughing. “Youz is gonna to get intel from Vaggie about the princess and Radio Daddy.”

Cherri brought up her guard again and began to bite the inside of her cheek. “And how the fuck do you expect me to do that?”

“Earlier, before the _love birds_ left for their interview, I heard Vaggie and Charlie talkin’ about howz they going to keep in contact during the Campaign, give information back and forth about the hotel _and_ about the happenings between the betrothed.” 

Cherri’s eye widened before she completely turned away from Angel. “I don’t know if I can do that…” Her voice was soft and quiet, and odd occurrence for the ginger haired girl.

“And whyz that?” Angel rolled his eyes, honestly not understanding the issue.

Cherri whipped back around, anger flaring in her face as quickly as her reddened skin. “Because she actually seems like a nice girl. I…” Cherri coiled into herself suddenly growing quiet. “I – she seems _cool_ and I don’t want to do that to her…”

Angel gave a scoff. Didn’t she know the position they were in? The actuality of Val’s fury raining down on them; and she didn’t want to stop that because of some little _lady-crush_ she had on the prude moth? No! They were surviving, and that was that!

“Look, I know it don’t seem fair, but therez a lot going on.” Angel’s fingers laced underneath the girl’s chin, gently touching her still healing neck. “Do you want this to happen again. Because that is what’s gonna happen if we don’t doz somthin’.”

Cherri’s eye closed and she turned away from Angel with a sigh. “No…I don’t want this to happen again…alright. I’ll help you get intel through Vaggie.”

“See now that wasn’t so hard-“

“Excuse me!” Angel and Cherri looked down the hall to see Niffty, the little one eyed maid Alastor had employed, walking towards them.

“I’m going to have to ask you two to stand up.” She raised a miniature upholstery cleaner up for them to see. “I need to clean that sofa!” Her pupil squeezed into a tight circle, her grin growing wider, into an almost ominous smile.

Angel and Cherri rose from their seat. “Yeah sure, whatever.”

XoXoXoXoX

Husk took hold of the damp rag and began to clean the various bottles of the bar’s display. There were many patrons of the hotel that partook of the shelved liquor with him and he began to find himself caring for the appearance of the various shaped bottles. Taking a strange and unexpected pride in his work as the hotel’s bar keep.

Throwing the rag over his shoulder, Husk noticed a few bottles that were nearing their end and went down to the kitchen’s locked liquor cabinets to replenish his supply.

The normally aloof and blank faced demon nearly jumped out of his fur as he flipped on the light. Clutching his chest, Husk looked upon Alastor’s creepy ass shadow stretched out across the far wall.

“FUCK! What the Hell! You tryin’ to give me a heart attack?!” Husk pointed his index finger to the smiling shadow. Its eyes narrowed in an almost gleeful way as it pondered at Husk’s words.

“Ah, Husk, my good man! There you are!” Alastor’s voice radiated from the levitating shadow.

“What the fuck are you doing down here!?”

“I figured you would come down to the cellars eventually, so I thought this to be the perfect place to wait for you!” Alastor’s voice grew quiet and calm. “Also this way we can insure our privacy.”

Husk’s puffed and ruffled feathers smoothed, now understanding what Alastor was actually there for. He began to rummage through the boxes of liquor as he spoke. “It seems as though that spider, Angel Dust, is sending out letters to the Overlord Valentino about you and the girl. Saw him leaving the hotel the other day and intersected a letter. Nothing incriminating, all could be concluded from the media coverage…”

Husk paused a moment and scratched the back of his head. “There was a bit in there that said that you ‘ _kinda seem to be into the little princess. Saw your creepy ass laughing at her.’_ But again, nothing too convicting at the moment.

“Hmmmm-“ Alastor’s shadow mimicked its master, putting a finger to its chin. “That will not be a problem. Anything else?”

“It may be small now, but Niffty overheard a conversation between the spider and that ginger newcomer. The one eyed girl is going to be getting closer to Vaggie to get information out of her about you, the campaign, and the relationship between you and the princess.”

“…Interesting…” The shadow curled and hissed, black fangs snapping. “Continue to watch the letters. If there is anything incriminating, rewrite it and send it along. Do not let that Sexualized Abnormality think there is anything going on.”

Husk nodded, knowing Alastor could see through his shadow and, in extension, could see him.

“Also, keep Niffty on the two girls. Have her push the two closer together, get that hindering little moth out of my way.”

Husk picked up a wooden box of chosen alcohol and began to exit the hotel’s liquor cabinet as to not arouse suspicion at his prolonged absence. “Understood.”

XoXoXoXoX

The door to the white limo opened allowing Alastor and Charlie to exit the vehicle in front of the hotel. Charlie was rambling on about the interview and how she had believed it to be a good start to their Regional Campaign tour. Nothing _great_ , but good enough to build upon.

Alastor knew that they were to need a lot more practice if they were going to convince anyone of their supposed unity. However, this was not what was troubling the Overlord as he stopped on the sidewalk, allowing the princess to continue on without him.

Blood raced through his veins as his heart pounded ruthlessly in his chest. It was hard to concentrate on anything but the empty pit in his stomach growing wider. Nearly breaking out into a cold and fevered sweat, his inner beast gnawed and clawed at Alastor’s subconscious.

_Had_ that _much time already passed?_ Alastor wondered, putting a hand to his forehead. His breathing becoming shallow and tense.

“Are you alright?” Alastor peeked through his fingers and instantly straightened. Charlie, who had noticed his absence, had turned, and started to come back to his side. Her pale features knotting with worry.

“Of course my dear, just a little… _hungry_ is all.” His facade was secure, but the Radio Demon could still feel the fatigued breaths in between words. He needed to leave, and soon!

“Excuse me Charlie, but I must be taking my leave for a moment.” He began to back away when she reached out and took hold of his arm. Body tensing, he glared down at the girl. It was already taking every ounce of strength he had to keep his beast at bay, and she was not improving the situation.

She instantly knew what she had done and quickly let go. “S-Sorry, but if you are that hungry perhaps you should eat here at the hotel. We do have a fully stocked kitchen.” She gestured behind her and tried to coax him inside the building.

The little dear. Bless her bleeding heart, but she had no idea what he _was_ or what he actually needed in this instance. “Sorry sweetheart, but the nourishment I am in need of most assuredly will not be found within your kitchen.”

Perhaps the kitchen _staff_ , but not the kitchen.

She looked at Alastor for a moment, her mind clearly going through every type of food that she did not have. When her eyes went wide, and she quickly darted her glances away from him in awkwardness. The Radio Demon knew she would figure it out. She did in fact have quite the sharp intellect, despite her outward appearance and persona.

“Oh, I hadn’t realized you partook in… _that_ type of cuisine. I don’t particularly approve of that, but I am not naive enough to think it doesn’t happen.” Her eyes then drifted back to him slowly. Her face was soft but sincere. “If you need help getting some… _food_ , I could help you.” She threw up her hands and turned away from him again embarrassed. “Through non-homicidal means of course!”

Alastor’s eyes widen, honestly not expecting the girl to say such a thing. He felt his agitated body ease for a moment as he reached down and took her hand within his own. His radio filtered voice began to fade, and he was able to take a deep and steady breath for what felt like hours.

“Thank you dearest, but even _this_ hunt is different still and must be handled alone.”

The strangest urge to kiss her fingers overtook his senses. The slender and pale skin calling out to him softly, begging him to taste their cool and sweetened flavor against his lips. Her large eyes pleading him to continue with his thoughts. Her small chest taking deep breaths in and then slowly out.

Swallowing this bizarre urge, Alastor gave her hand a gentle squeeze and let her fingers slip from his. With a slight tilt of his head, Alastor turned and walked casually away from Charlie and the hotel.

“Until next time darling.”

\---

Alastor found himself in the Eastern Region. He considered it somewhat humorous that this is where he originally spawned in Hell, as this region reminded him so much of his beloved southern Louisiana. The tall and thick oak and willow covered his movements perfectly. The wet swamps masking his scent and intention without fault.

This was his absolute _favorite_ place to hunt.

His shoulders scraped against the bark of the trees. Catching the matted and dirty black fur that now covered his body. Heavy paws sunk into the damp wooded floor. Mud and twigs sticking to the sharpened black claws of long human like fingers. A long tail swayed with his movement. His steps careful to stay away from the thorns that protruded from his tail’s fur. The exposed rib cage from his chest expanded with each breath as his tongue flicked and tasted the air around him. 

When he found it. The sweet taste of his next victim. The aroma heavy around him as he focused and sought out the creature.

Raising the heavy weight of the outgrown rack atop his head, Alastor could see them. His red eyes glowing through the deer skull face. The fully grown demon only scarcely reached Alastor’s lower chest. The demon’s baggy pants and large jacket hung over his frame like a dress.

If his beast form had the ability to smile, it would have. As Alastor stood only a few feet away from his prey and they did not have the faintest sense of his presence.

But this type of kill was too easy for Alastor. There was no entertainment in this type of kill. So the Overlord would have to make this more…exciting.

Extending his long neck a bit more to the grey and dreary sky, Alastor took in a deep breath. Opening his jowls, he let out a strange sound. One that was masked in the appearance of another person’s voice while it approached his prey from the opposite side of them.

_“Hey, you. What are you doing there?”_

Alastor’s prey looked up, his back still away from the Overlord. The demon took a step forward, his head tilting to the side. “Is someone there?”

Alastor slipped back into the shadows, circling the unnamed male.

_“What are you doing out here?”_

Alastor could feel the demon’s heart rate increase as he whirled around. An intentional twig snapping under Alastor’s paw.

“Who’s out there?” He pulled a switch-blade from his side and flipped it out. “I don’t want any fucking trouble!”

Alastor made a gurgling hiss. The closest he could get to a cackle in this form. That tiny little blade, did he genuinely believe that to be an adequate defense?

At the sound of Alastor’s frightening noise, the demon took off in a run, realizing that this was not a humanoid demon after him.

That was fine. Alastor welcomed a good chase.

With more crackling hisses and faint glimpses, Alastor allowed his prey to see hints of him. The Radio Demon led and corralled the man into a large opening from the trees. One that Alastor knew of well, however did not allow his prey to wander _too_ far into the opening. Less they both have to deal with the creature on the other side. Clove and sage smoke could be smelt from their chimney. They were definitely around, and they were someone Alastor did not feel like confronting at this time.

Cutting off his prey Alastor halted the demon’s forward movement. With the assistance of his shadow, Alastor was still able to hide in plain sight. Flickering in and out of existence and just out of sight of the man’s vision.

Sweat dripped from his forehead and shaky hands clung desperately to his pathetic blade.

The man’s breathing was harsh and haggard. Eyes open wide and frantically trying to predict Alastor’s next emerging point.

Alastor’s ears flickered at his prey’s fast beating heart, and the Overlord could no longer wait. The game becoming too much for him to bare.

With another quick flash Alastor appeared in front of the demon. One of his long fingered paws was enough to take hold of the demon’s two arms and lift him off the ground to Alastor’s eye level.

Opening his mouth, Alastor exhaled. A haunting growl escaping his throat. Thick, hot breath rolled from his jagged teeth.

The demon’s eyes went even wider while his teeth chattered. His body visibly trembling in Alastor’s presence.

A fear so dense Alastor could nearly taste it as it emerged from the demon. The muggy and pungent stench was as delightful as any sweet or dish.

Opening his mouth a bit wider Alastor ended the hunt. His teeth cutting his prey down in one simple and swift chomp. The demon’s body tensed and then relaxed with its exiting life force against Alastor’s jaws.

Gently placing his prize to the ground, the transformed Overlord took his front long fingers and pried open the demon’s rib cage with a swift snap. Rummaging through the demon’s organs, careful not to damage any of the trophies with his claws. Alastor came upon what his beast so desperately sought.

Pulling the large heart from the demon’s chest, Alastor quickly bit into the muscle while it still held the warmth of life. Hot blood dripped from his chin as he lapped at the essence.

The creature let out a satisfied rumble, its chest vibrating with delight. Slowly the beast’s fur began to recede back into the pores of the skin. The large and disfiguring bones receding back into something that resembled a human body. The long and old scars of his naked and exposed skin lay bare to the soft droplets of rain that began to fall.

Blood splashed against a narrow and pointed chin. Red stained teeth exposed in a wide smile. He was never one to get this dirty, however his beast did have a way of going a little overboard during the time in which it was allowed to run free.

Reaching down, he took hold of the demon’s trousers and remaining jacket. The pants were too big for his slender frame and Alastor had to tie a vine around his waist just to keep them in place. The jacket was also too large, but Alastor simply zipped up the front and pulled back the sleeves to make do and cover himself.

Returning to the lifeless body of the demon. It was, after all, still a valuable meal. So Alastor took hold of the demon’s frightfully tiny blade and began to carve his most favorite cuts from the man’s flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here is chapter 6! Sorry that this one took a bit longer to get out. There was a lot going on IRL for me this past week and that kind of made this story take a bit of a back seat. But this chapter is a tad bit longer than normal, so I hope that makes up for the delay! 😊   
> I feel so bad writing Angel this way. He is acting out of fear and reacting on that emotion rather than thinking things through. But don’t worry, he will come around eventually and start using that brain of his. Haha!  
> What did you all think of Alastor’s beast form? I know it is more than likely not true, but I really enjoy the theory that Alastor is a wendigo. So I wanted to play with that idea in this fic. Plus I really just like horror monsters (vampires, werewolves, swamp thing, ect...) so this just gives me another excuse to write about them and merge the thing I currently am obsessed with and what I am ALWAYS obsessed with!   
> Question of the chapter: Who do you all think was on the other end of the clearing that Alastor did not want to deal with during his hunt? I am kind of curious to hear what you all think and theorize who this person might be… 😊  
> Charlastor Playlist: “Teddy Bear” – Melanie Martinez  
> This is 1000% for Charlie’s POV and I found it fitting t place this song here after seeing Alastor’s beast form.


	7. Touch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Hazbin Hotel characters/properties and I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Vivziepop.

**Chapter Warning(s):** Thoughts of murder, attempted murder, and Alastor just being his deranged self.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Charlie and Alastor arrived at the train station to depart for the South Western Region of the Pentagram. Charlie had asked her father why he wanted to suddenly travel by train as Razzle and Dazzle could have easily driven the two around Hell. Lucifer told Charlie that he had agreed with Alastor’s interview statement and they should be out among the people, thus they should make use of public transit.

With an awkward goodbye to Vaggie and the other hotel staff and tenants, Charlie and Alastor officially started traveling to the different regions for her father’s campaign.

That was where the two found themselves. Sitting silently across from each other in the private car of the train. Their red sun slowly beginning to set as the tall urban buildings transitioned to a blazing crimson sand desert outside.

Charlie looked down to her legs as her hands clutched her knees. “So what are we going to do?”

She had finally plucked up the courage to ask. The demonic princess honestly had no idea what direction they were heading within their relationship and the campaign. After he had left to… _eat_ , he had come back to the hotel and stayed locked up in his room for the previous two days. They had not had much of a chance to talk in this time, much less see each other in his nonappearance.

Alastor did not look at her, but his ears turned forward at her question. His eyes remained closed as his fingers stayed laced together. “And what is it that you would like us to _do_ exactly dear?”

Charlie took in his relaxed form. “I just wanted to go over some type of a plan. What are we going to tell people when they ask about us in the upcoming interviews?”

Alastor let out a sigh through his tight smile. “We do not need to tell them anything. What goes on between us is our business, not theirs.”

Charlie bit her lip as she looked out of the thick plexiglass window. The side of her head rested against the car’s wall as her body molded against the corner of her seat.

Would it have killed him to talk to her?

“Aren’t you worried things might go badly?”

She glance to him for a moment. Long enough to see his eyes finally open, his smile relaxing and questioning if he should answer. His eyes did not meet hers, choosing to keep them focused on his cufflinks.

“If it bothers you so much, then why not let me do all of the talking? I was a radio host when I was alive, and I am used to thinking up stories and scenarios on a whim.”

Charlie rose back up into a proper sitting position, her smile wide. “You were a radio host in the living world?”

“…Yes.” Alastor’s red eyes slowly drifted to her, taking in her reaction of his previous occupation.

“That’s exciting! And I guess it explains the whole ‘radio’ theme you have going on?” Charlie leaned forward closer to him. Her excitement getting the better of her as her hands clenched into small fists. She had wanted to reach out and touch him. Her fingers uncoiling and questioned the intent. But where Alastor would typically move away or become stiff, he did not. His eyes pondering if she would actually touch him.

This curiosity quickly subsided though as he promptly looked away, his back straightening. “Perhaps…”

Charlie was about to comment more when the train began to slow and come to a stop. With a look outside, Charlie could see that they were approaching the South Western Region’s train station.

Alastor quickly rose and walked through the car’s exit way at a brisk speed. She had wondered if she was digging too deep too fast. With his mad dash response, she figured that she had. She had only wanted to know more about him, and that rare insight into his life had made her hopeful that he would finally start opening up to her.

Charlie rose and followed Alastor off of the train. Standing behind him, she thought more on their conversation. Did he really intend to do all of the talking for them? Yes, he was better at being in front of cameras and crowds, but she was the one in this relationship with bloodline ties to the Royal Family. Shouldn’t she be within the public’s eye as well?

The flashing of lights and the clicking of camera shutters drew her attention back to her surroundings. They had made their way outside of the train’s cabin. Paparazzi, reporters, and some of the local residents from the South Western Region already gathered to witness their arrival.

Charlie’s mood began to rise. The previous notion that no one would actually care about them or their union had been weighing on the young princess. Though at the sight of so many spectators, Charlie began to hope that there were people in Hell who had cared for her. 

This hopeful and cheerful outlook on their world was quickly brought to reality however as the citizens began to shout and curse at the two betrothed.

“We don’t want you here!”

“False Marriage!”

“Conspiracy!”

The crowds shouted. Angry and handmade signs were erected above people’s heads as they protested against her and Alastor’s joining.

The news casters and reporters were not much better as they hounded Charlie. Barking questions and shouting above each other just to be heard. Their personal and invasive inquiries made Charlie jump and flinch away from them. The blonde’s heart raced as her mind ran through the various answers that could be used. Clutching her salmon colored blazer, the princess felt her legs freeze and stop moving forward.

Then, through the sea of arms, angry faces, and horns; Charlie could still perfectly see Alastor as he too stopped and looked back to her. His body had not turned, but only his face, revealing one red eye staring down at her from behind his monocle. His features were like always, that tight and wide smile never faulting as his eyebrows were arched high. He did not speak to her during their brief eye contact, though, something told Charlie that he did not need to for what he was trying to tell her. Turning his head back forward, Alastor squared his shoulders and continued onward further into the South Western Region.

She followed. Her reassurance returning as she had received his silent message loud and clear.

_Follow me._

No matter how many people came after her, no matter what they said. She just had to keep going. Keep looking forward to that pointed shouldered red suit of his.

Thankfully, the hotel in which Charlie and Alastor were meant to stay was not too far from the train station. So they did not have to travel within the mob for too long.

The lobby was clean and tidy with the heavy smell of detergent in the air. The tall mahogany walls were accented with marble panels and crown molding. Their shoes clicked against the polished floors. Soft, but brilliant light rained down on them from the large chandeliers and mirrored ceilings. All that seemed to be missing was the live string orchestra playing in the lobby’s corner.

Charlie sighed as they made their way to the concierge desk, as this was exactly the place her father would have chosen. The gaudy extravagance was too much for her, however, was everything that her father was.

“G-Good evening. Do you have reservations with us?” The red and black imp asked as they approached. He clearly knew who they were, with his black eyes darting in between the two of them. Though he had a set line he had to deliver. If only her own staff could be as cooperative.

“Good evening my good man.“ Alastor responded, summoning his red staff, and leaned on it. “Yes I do believe we have reservations.”

“And what name would that be under?”

“Possibly Magne…” Charlie said. She could feel the uncertainty in her eyes. Her father had told her were to go, but not who he had placed the reservations under.

The imp typed this information in, and his voice became worried. I-I’m sorry, there is no ‘Magne’ on the reservation list.”

“Oh, how about Charlie, Lilith, or Lucifer?“ Charlie glanced at her fiancé for a moment. His smile was becoming more strained as the imp typed. His eyes narrowed and began to glow. Charlie could not blame him for his mood. They had been sent there by her father’s request and should have had a reservation already booked.

“I am sorry, but those names are not within my system either.” The imp began to visibly shake as his eyes looked up and saw the way Alastor was glaring at him. The Overlord’s gloved fingers began to tap against the microphone of his staff.

Charlie opened her mouth to question the imp when Alastor beat her to it. “It is alright. Pray tell, what rooms _do_ you have available at this time?” His murderous mood had lightened, but he had not released it completely.

The imp began to type again, his forehead beginning to dew with sweat. “I-It seems as though w-we have a few standard suites, business suites, and one deluxe suite still available.”

“Excellent, we shall take the deluxe suite sir.”

Charlie got Alastor’s attention, careful to not physically touch him while doing so. “Please, we – _I_ don’t need anything that extravagant. The basic suite will do fine.”

Charlie’s heart began to pound in her chest, as she felt her cheeks go warm. The basic suite would, more than likely, only have one bed. Meaning they might have to share…

Alastor bend down so that their faces were close to each other. “Nonsense sweetheart, only the _best_ for you.” With a wink he rose again and began to pull a wallet from the inside of his coat.

Gathering herself from his comment, Charlie suddenly jumped in front of Alastor, slamming her hands down on the desk. “My father frequents this establishment, doesn’t he?”

The imp, taken aback by her sudden outburst, nodded his head.

“Good, put the room on his tab. He should have been paying for it anyway.”

“O-Of course ma’am.” With a snap of the imp’s fingers, a golden horned bell boy approached the couple and showed them to their suite. Their luggage already retrieved from the train and within his possession.

Charlie did not look at Alastor since her burst of courage to place the most expensive room the hotel offered to her father’s personal tab. This was all her father’s idea after all, and Al shouldn’t have to forgo any more money for them after what he had done for her hotel.

After winding through the interior of the building, an unusually lengthy elevator ride and a generous tip, Alastor and Charlie were left alone in their room.

“Best get yourself settled darling. I doubt you will want to leave any time soon with that mob of hounds outside from earlier.”

He wasn’t wrong. The last thing she wanted to do was leave the safety of their quarters. Nodding her approval, he clasped his gloved hands tightly together.

“Excellent. Do make yourself comfortable in the private bedding unit and I shall return in a moment with something to eat.”

He turned sharply when Charlie took hold of his arm, halting him. He had been curious earlier to see if she would touch him, and in the privacy of the suite, she figured now to be the best time to test his relaxed rules. “You keep saying ‘you’, are you not going to…get settled as well?” The heat in her cheeks from before returned. Her stomach knotting at her words.

Alastor turned back at her. His smile and eyes were hard to read. They were not strained or tight like usual, but they did not show any ease or comfort either. “Certainly not. That room is for you alone dear. I selected this style of room specifically for the fact that they have a parlor room attached. I shall reside there during our stay. That is-“

His uncertain facial expression then shifted into one that almost seemed playful. As if teasing her and her innocent ways. Bending at the hip, he lowered himself to her level and took hold of a strand of her hair. The blonde locks wrapping around his slender fingers. He had never really been one to be physically close to her, excluding the Blood Rite Ceremony and when he first came to the hotel. But now she could have sworn she smelt something on him. It was a sharp smell of trees. Pine, or perhaps willow, with a faint musk. Was that scent on him before this? She couldn’t remember.

“Unless you _want_ me to join you within the sleeping quarters?”

Charlie’s heart nearly stopped. “N-Nope. No. The parlor is fine.” She turned away; her eyes no longer able to keep contact with his.

Alastor gave a hearty laugh as she felt him release her hair. “I merely jest dear. What kind of a gentleman would I be if I were to do something so… _immoral_?”

Charlie bit her lip as she continued to look away from him. Her fingers pulling wildly through her hair as her stomach twisted and her heart pounded. Her turbulent and shockingly sinful thoughts sent her mind spinning with confusion and guilt.

With a slight wave he opened the door and stepped out into the hall. “I shall return in a moment. Take all the time you need.” He shut the door promptly, leaving Charlie alone to cool herself down and question if he had really just been teasing her…or not.

Taking her belongings within her grasp, Charlie explored the suite. The tall walls were identical to the ones in the main section of the hotel. The bedroom was privately section off with a king sized bed. The wood posts almost touching the ceiling as freshly scented sheets lay pressed and neatly made.

Once settling her belongings within the room, the princess ventured out to the rest of the suite, and, just as Alastor had mentioned, she found the section off parlor in the far corner of the room. The largest piece of furniture was the love seat and Charlie giggled to herself at the thought of Alastor sleeping there.

His long legs draped over the side. His facial features soft with slumber. His red fur coated ears rotating every so often at the soothing sounds of the night.

The front door of the suite opening made Charlie’s heart nearly burst through her rib cage. Running from the parlor and out to the front door she yelled “Nothing!” as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t have.

Alastor stood in the doorway, a large brown bag in each of his arms. A smug and cheeky smirk on his face. “Exploring, are we?” 

He extended an arm to give Charlie one of the two bags he was holding.

“Y-Yes…” She said defeated. Looking to the ground, she took hold of the bag he was offering.

Leading him back to the parlor in silence, the two opened their respective bags and began to pull out its contents. Charlie retrieved a large plastic container filled with spinach and wild mushroom stuffed shells. The princess looked at Alastor quizzingly, as her dish was so vastly different than his own steak and potatoes. Not that she was necessarily complaining. She wasn’t one who preferred meat, but how had _he_ known that? They had never shared a meal together before today.

Alastor glanced at her and saw her questioning face. His smile relaxed as he took hold of his knife and fork. “You do not typically smell of meat, but of vegetation. Did I come to the wrong assumption for your meal?”

“No, not at all…” Her cheeks burned for seemingly the hundredth time that day. “Thank you-”

Desperate to talk about something other than herself her mind hyper focused on the first question she could think of. “Its just that I noticed your steak. It doesn’t smell like…well…”

Alastor chuckled, his eyes knowing of her plea to change the subject but did not press the issue. “Quite the keen nose darling. It is Venison. I can sustain myself on other forms of meat for a time and figured this would make you more comfortable.”

Charlie’s eyes darted around, her chest fluttering at his concern for her own comfort. She did not trust herself to answer in that moment and nodded her appreciation.

Opening the container, she began to partake of her first meal with Alastor. The warm and melty cheese filled her mouth. Pairing perfectly with the vegetables, herbs, and tender pasta. It had been such a long time since she had partaken in food such as this and she welcomed every second of it.

Charlie laughed to herself at the whole scenario playing out before her. It was not some fancy restaurant or even one of their respective homes, but in the small parlor of a hotel suite. Plastic containers and love seats as their ambiance.

Their conversation was light. Each of them focusing more on their meal…or rather, as was the case for Charlie, simply did not know what to say.

His eyes repeatedly glanced up to her through the petite and clean cuts of his steak dinner. His looks were, dare she say, _wanting_. Wanting to start a conversation, though quickly subduing the urge as suddenly as it had arisen.

The dinner ended in a quiet and awkward silence between the two.

No longer able to withstand their muted glancing, Charlie rose and offered to take their empty bags of food to dispose of. Alastor nodded and handed her his bare dishes and plates. He may not have verbally said anything to Charlie as she exited the parlor, but his intense eyes never left her.

Stepping out into the main entryway of the suite, Charlie disposed of the waste into the large trash bins of the small kitchenette near the entryway. The two betrothed were in no way close, but even this level of silence was odd for them. He always seemed so aloof and eccentric. Charlie typically not knowing what he was going to do or say in any given situation. Yet now, he seemed dangerously guarded and secretive. As if he were to even utter a whisper, their world would crash down around them.

Her stomach turned at the thought of him wanting to take back what he had said on the train. Letting a piece of himself out into the world so to become closer to her. Had he wanted to take it back? Was he defending himself so that he does not become too comfortable with her and not slip again? Did he not want to become familiar with her as she wanted to with him?

She had always been able to strike up a conversation with him, regardless of the severity or lack thereof. But now, suddenly, she felt further from him than she had since their first meeting during the Blood Rite Ceremony. How could they possibly be going backwards with their association? 

Walking back to the parlor, Charlie stopped at a small closet. Opening the swinging doors, the princess found something she believed could break the ice growing between them.

\---

“What are you carrying?” Alastor questioned as Charlie reentered the parlor.

“Bedding.” The princess responded as she peeked around the pillow, comforter, and sheet set she carried within her thin arms. “I thought you might need them for tonight. “Her eyes glanced to the love seat where he currently was sitting.

Alastor stood and looked down at her from above the clean stack of linen. “Ever the dutiful hotel hostess…”

Reaching down he took the bedding from her and gathered it within his arms. “I appreciate the concern…”

It was quiet and Charlie had to strain her ears to hear it. His eyes were covered by his bangs, unwilling to let the princess see any actual emotion, or even lack-there-of on his face. His shoulders were tense while his back was frightfully straight.

However, even though she had brought him the linen, and willingly opened herself up for conversation, he did not want it. Every attempt she would make, he would give her a short and to-the-point response. Eventually receiving his hints at wanted isolation, she bid him goodnight and left the parlor.

Once entering her room, she face planted into the large soft bed. Charlie, pulling her Hell-phone from her pocket, searched through her contacts. Her thumb hovered and hesitated before finally pressing down on the selected dial icon. Curling into a tight ball, Charlie’s chest was tight with anxiety. Half-heartily hoping the recipient did not answer.

But her hopes were tarnished as the other end answered. “That didn’t take long. Only away for a few hours and you are already calling to check in on us?”

“Sorry Vaggie. You know how I can worry about things…so how’s everything going at the hotel?” Charlie’s voice was quiet, scarcely above a whisper.

“As well as can be expected. Angel is causing trouble as always, Husk is drinking all of our funds away, and Niffty is constantly cleaning the same speck of dust; you know, the usual. Though I feel as though there is something else going on…”

Charlie groaned. Vaggie always did have a way of knowing more than what Charlie was actually letting on. “I don’t know…Its just traveling to the other regions are a bit harder than I expected. Everyone seems to hate me…”

Vaggie laughed. “And that is different than any other time because?”

Charlie’s frown turned upward into a smile. “Hey now. You are supposed to be helping me here.”

“Isn’t that what I’m doing? Your smiling right now, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. You always did know how to bring the best out of me.”

Vaggie did not respond to this right away and Charlie wanted to take it back the moment she said it. Her palm silently slamming against her forehead.

“So, ummm, how are you and Alastor doing?”

“We are alright, I guess. Just when I think I have started to make any real headway with him, he seems to pull further away. I don’t know if what I am doing is wrong or if that is just the way he is.”

“I see. Knowing what little I do know about him; it is probably just him.” There was another long pause on Vaggie’s end.

“Well if that is everything, I have to get going. Hotel isn’t going to run itself.” Vaggie gave a dry chuckle.

“Yeah, I suppose your right. Talk to you later, bye…”

Charlie hung up the phone. Feeling even more confused than before, the blonde did not know what to think. The sorrow for her people hating her began to mix with her heart-ache of losing Vaggie. Then, there was the uncertainty surrounding Alastor that did not help her anxiety. How she wished she could talk to him. Relieving some of this tension from her mind while conversing with her traveling companion. Though, she wondered if they would ever get to _that_ point.

They were in an arranged marriage after all, and he clearly wanted nothing to do with her. Would they simply fall into a routine? Dance around each other with painted masks of happiness throughout their lives like so many others did within her father’s inner circle.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Charlie held back the full-fledged sorrow that threatened to break free. She had wanted so much more from her would-be spouse. Dreaming of the perfect partner that would be everything that she wanted. But now, she was beginning to wake up to the reality of her quickly approaching future.

Breathing in deeply to calm herself, Charlie changed into her sleep ware and nestled herself within the clean sheets. Quieting her mind, she drifted to sleep to the warm breeze of the night’s air. Hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

XoXoXoXoX

Alastor waited.

Patient, he sat on the edge of the love seat of the sectioned off parlor room of the suite. The lights were out. His fingers laced securely together. The extra bedding Charlie had gathered for him lay folded and untouched to his side.

His red and black ears flickered at the sound of her soft and quiet voice. Floating along the air like a fragile wisp of smoke.

He had wanted to speak to her but did not trust himself to not slip again. First there was the train, where he revealed a bit of his past life as a human. Why had he divulged that information? Tell her something that so few people, living or dead, knew. The second was when they were talking before departing to retrieve dinner. He had… _flirted_. Teased at the idea of sharing a bed with the naive girl. It had positively made him sick! Yet he found the words slipping from his tongue like silk thread. Smooth and strong as the fabrics for which they crafted. Her enticing scent drawing him in like a moth to the torturous flame.

_Moths_ …

Charlie, after leaving the parlor, had called that up-tight moth for guidance regarding the day’s events. In the beginning, when he had first met the pair, he had not cared of their continued relationship, romantic or otherwise. Yet, as the days passed, he found himself becoming more agitated with the arrangement. The mere sound of the one eyed girl’s name, much less the sound of her voice, was enough to set Alastor’s nerves on edge. Sending him into a fury that could only be quenched with blood…when had this slipped so casually into his life? This sense of anger and annoyance specifically towards one individual person.

Though, with the way he had acted, he could not blame the little princess for seeking the attention of another. Alastor knew she had been intimidated by the crowds outside of the train station. The people’s outright disapproval of their union weighed heavily on her. The influence of their opinions bogging her typical bright self into a silent and dreary state.

However, hearing her _talk_ about her emotions was an entirely different matter. The sorrow filled words that trembled from her painted black lips. The quivering of her throat as she tried to stay quiet and not arouse his suspicion.

Charlie’s then sudden lighter voice made its way to his ears as she was comforted from her pain.

It set his jaw into a harden and steadfast clasp. His fingers tightened around each other. His beast snapped and howled against his subconscious. Begging Alastor to set it free and tear through any demon they could find within the immediate regional area. Was this sudden burst of resentment do to her no longer being in her wonderful state of despair? Or something else entirely?

Taking a deep breath, Alastor calmed his beast back into an obedient state. Freeing his hands from their tighten grasp, two of his gloved fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. A faint red glow reflected off of his hand from his burning eyes.

In the solitude of the parlor, Alastor allowed his smile to drop. The tense muscles relaxing into something more natural. The hand that rested on his brow slid down and covered his lips. Even within the isolation of the dark room, he still felt the need to not let anyone potentially see him in such a state. The feeling of his downcast lips against his fingers made him physically ill. How could anyone stand to look such a way?

Alastor’s ears then perked. Charlie had ceased talking. Her whispered ‘bye’ to Vaggie signaling the princess’ nearing retirement, and only then did his smile return.

Alastor waited.

Waited until the soft ruffling of the bedding was silenced. Waited until her erratic heart rate slowed. Her quicken breaths steadied and becoming controlled.

Then, he waited a bit more. 

Standing, Alastor straightened his red coat and placed his hands securely behind his back. Walking around the corner of the parlor, Alastor made his way out into the main den of the hotel suite. His footsteps, despite the small heel of his dress shoes, were silent and unheard even to the Overlord’s sensitive hearing. Putting a hand on the doorknob, the Radio Demon slowly opened the door to the singular sleeping quarters of the shared unit.

The comforter was pulled away from Charlie’s sleeping form as the warm night’s air blew in from the open window. A thinly strapped and small shirt did little to conceal the girl’s form from any curious or wandering eyes.

Alastor walked to her side. Holding his breath, the Radio Demon looked upon the demonic princess. Her pale skin reflecting the gentle red light of their world’s moon. Her chest slowly rising with each peaceful and blissful intake of air.

He watched as one of his arms began to move on its own. Removing the glove of his right hand, he placed the long nail of his index finger gently on her exposed thigh. Gradually, he traced the nail along her perfect porcelain skin. His arm, that she had grabbed onto before, burned and itched under the sleeve of his coat.

God, Satan, _anyone_ , help him! How he had wanted so desperately to carve into her flesh. Be done with this hunger that burned within him. Expel the sharp pains in his chest when she looked at him. Dismiss the inability to breathe properly around her. Set aside the unease that grew every moment longer he spent around her.

He was done! Done with all of it!

The sleeping princess then shifted under his touch. Her face scrunching from her discomfort as she turned away from him.

Alastor’s chest tightened and the urge to return to the shadows overwhelmed him. The Radio Demon took a step back, and then halted, was this… _fear_?

Fear of what? Being discovered? Detected by this little _princess_ that would not be able to hold him off. Gripping his chest he took in a long and fatigued breath.

If he _was_ experiencing fear, he did not dwell on it long.

Tightening his jaw, Alastor rushed to the bed’s side. Drawing his angelic blade from the inside of his coat, he began to drive it closer to the girl’s throat.

_“_ _DANGER!”_ The bell like voice of his Blood Rite rang out through his mind. As the blade was about to pierce her skin the silver branching scar of his right arm began to burn. Glowing like before, it became an unbearable and mind numbing pain as the blade was pushed from his fingers by an invisible force. The tool then flew past his own frame before becoming lodged in the wall behind him with a quick and soft thud.

Charlie stirred again at the sound, and this time, Alastor retreated to the darkness with the assistance of his shadow.

Remaining within the shadowed world of his own dark-magic making, he gazed upon the princess through his shadow’s eyes. She had rose and looked around absently before laying back down to return to her slumber. Had she truly not noticed his blade still wedged within the wall only a few feet from her? No wonder Lucifer had been so particular on protection within their pact.

Alastor continued to look upon Charlie for a while within the safety of his darkness. The tightness of his chest returning with her slow intakes of breath. His own breathing becoming difficult as the warm breeze ran through her long blonde hair. His skin becoming hot at the sight of her content and relaxed face. His throat dried and his eyes began to burn at the sight of her.

Only one question rang true within the confused muddle of sensations he found himself in.

_What in the nine circles was happening to him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here is chapter 7. Someone please help Al and tell him what he is starting to experience. The poor little deer.  
> Hope you all enjoyed, and I will see you in chapter 8!  
> 
> 
> Please feel free to follow me on the following social media sites where I post updates on the fic and other Charlastor related content:  
>  Twitter: @fannieannie6m  
>  Instagram: Fannie-Annie-6M  
>  Tumblr: Fannie-Annie-6m-Art  
>  (Pssst, I am the most active on Twitter and then Instagram.)  
> 
> 
> Charlastor Playlist: Broken – DNMO ft. Sub Urban https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZT-_VW-k38


	8. Silence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Hazbin Hotel characters/properties and I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Vivziepop.

**Chapter Warning(s):** Plots of murder, murder, use of a gun

_______________________________________________

Alastor sat behind the new station’s anchor desk in the Southwestern region’s media station. The crew ran about the large filming room with purpose and enthusiasm. At least this team had a bit more pride as they put care into their craft with adequate lights and furnishings.

Charlie sat quietly to his left. The girl had been unusually silent that morning as her typical delusional glee was replaced by the stern and focused persona she now held. Alastor had a brief thought that she had noticed him the night before. Only pretending to be asleep while feeling and recalling his distasteful and uncontrollable actions.

But no. That was a foolish thought.

She would have been a fidgeting mess while not only sitting next to him, but also residing with him all morning. She was nervous, yes, however nowhere near the level panic to warrant fearing for her life. In the short time Alastor had known the girl, she was not one to hide her emotions well, no matter how desperately she had tried. Her unblinking gaze fixated now on an obstacle for which only she could see.

The Overlord caught himself wondering what she could be thinking. Question what was making her eyes dance with hesitation and effort. What ideas and thoughts were being mulled over under that silky blonde hair of hers.

Though with a simple shake of his head, his own mind was cleared and reverted back into its own inner turmoil. He had no business questioning or even wondering such things about his betrothed. Yet, his red eyes still found their way to her pink blushed cheeks.

The bright lights flashing onto him signaled Alastor to focus forward on to the camera coming into focus.

“Good morning! I’m Rachel Rabies-” The female anchor was a racoon demon with long curly black hair.

“And I’m Bob Bomber.” The male was sickly thin with combed over and thinning brunette hair.

“First thing this morning we have none-other than Hell’s very own princess, Charlie Magne, and her soon-to-be husband Alastor, the Radio Demon, in our very own studio!”

The monitor in front of them showed the camera widening out to reveal Charlie and Alastor sitting next to the two anchors.

“It is quite the pleasure to have you both here.” Their joyously fake smiles made Alastor nauseous as both of the reporters looked his way.

“Oh, no. The pleasure is all ours. Thank you for hosting this little conference while being so hospitable to us.” Alastor adjusted his monocle and chuckled. His eyes shot to Charlie who did not respond and remain silent within her own mind. Clearing his throat, he could feel his back tighten.

They had somewhat agreed to this arrangement, but he had not known she would have taken the action so literally. No, there was something else. Something that she was not revealing and keeping to herself within this given situation. His skin began to itch under his coat and dress shirt.

“Oh please. There is no reason to be so modest. So please tell our viewers, how are things going so far within the Campaign?” The male reporter asked, his hand combing through his bangs.

“We may not have been touring long, but things are going exceptionally well.” Alastor laced his fingers together and placed them securely on the desk in front of him.

“And what is it that you hope to gain while traveling to the other regions?” Rachel’s question held a bit of an undertone to it. A warning of questions to come from her open-endedness.

“We hope to gain the people’s trust in us and our abilities to lead as potential future rulers. Not only that, but we are also on the search for possible investors for the Hazb-Happy Hotel.” Alastor’s eyes shifted to Charlie again. The demon princess shooting him a look of annoyance and caution at the intentional near slip-up of her business’ name.

Good. At least she was not completely lifeless beside him.

“Ah, yes, the _Happy Hotel_. Was that not the same passion project you spoke about on the 666News only a few weeks ago?” All eyes were on Charlie at Bob’s plucky question. The jabbering buffoon clearly did not know his place.

The tension in the studio grew as the girl took her time to think, and then finally answer the question.

“Yes. That is the same business.” Her voice was small and meek. The short lived fire dulling out as she looked back to the desk. Her shoulders hunching in on themselves.

“Fascinating.” A sneer appearing on the racoon’s face. “And what will you do if things do not go as planned?”

Alastor warped his own smile to match the woman’s wickedness.

“I’m sorry, but what do you mean?” Charlie’s eyes rose to face the female reporter.

“What I mean to say is, what will you do if you are not able to persuade anyone of your capability to rule, or even to retrieve any sponsors? What then?”

Charlie opened her mouth to answer but Alastor cut her off with a small and domineering chuckle. He knew what direction this reporter was going, and he was not going to let her make a mockery of them.

“That is relatively simple my dear, we shall rule in the most basic way of Hell. Allowing the…chaos to _select_ every individual citizen.

Both reporters seemed to like this response, despite its dictatorship undertones. Their lightened moods made Alastor’s smile relax a bit as well. Control was his once again and he felt his back ease into the chair behind him.

“That does seem like a breath a fresh air to hear you say that-“

“No…”

Alastor and the anchors quickly focused their attention on Charlie who had interrupted Bob. The Overlord felt his head tilt at her interjection into the conversation.

“We will show Hell’s Citizens that we are right to rule and we shall do it without the use of _‘chaos’_ and _‘selections’_ …”

Charlie’s gaze focused on Alastor. Her timid expression from before nowhere to be seen from the hard and determined look she was giving him. If Alastor did not know any better, he would have thought her to be not only challenging him, but _threatening_ him as well. If she were anyone else giving him such a look, Alastor would have struck them down immediately without a second thought. However, he found himself only slightly angered at her defiance. The majority of his mind yearning to see more of this side of her. Smell the bold aroma of peppers mixing with her uncertain lavender. Her black and yellow eyes focusing solely on him.

“How do you expect to accomplish that?” Rachel asked Charlie, Alastor not breaking contact with the princess to look back to the reporter.

Charlie rose from her seat, her hands clenched into tight fists with her sudden burst of confidence. “We are serious about Hell and its inhabitants. As next in line we will be committed to all citizens and everyone will receive fair judgments under our potential rule.”

Charlie took this chance to glance back to Alastor for a moment. A sweet and steadfast smile made its way to her lips by the simple act of looking at him. Her confidence reaching new heights with her slightly shaking frame.

That was most assuredly unusual.

He had never received that response from someone who had looked at him before.

“We will rule this world with fairness and compassion-“ Alastor had to hold back a snort at her words. ‘Fairness’ and ‘compassion’ in _Hell_? The idea itself was absurd but Alastor could not draw his eyes away from her still talking frame. Her shoulders up and broad. Her back straight and poised. She was oozing confidence as she rambled on about her ridiculous and ill-placed ideologies.

There was a snicker from one of the crew members, causing Charlie to stop her speech. This action, regardless of how much Alastor agreed with it, suddenly sent his jaw into a tight hold. His head turning slowly to the crew member as his beast threatened to burst free of its confinement. A thick cloud of black began to manifest itself to life around his body. The red glow of sigils began to blip in and out of existence and cast red light against his darkening skin.

The racoon sensed his intent and jumped in front of Alastor, blocking him from the camera. “A-And with that we will be taking a short break. Stay tuned for the upcoming weather with our very own Helga Hurricane.”

XoXoXoXoX

A young demon sat on the floor of a small apartment. His legs folded and huddled next to his chest. The glow if an old fish-bowl television flickered across his grey skin. His purple eyes were surrounded by dark circles as they danced across the figure of Hell’s princess standing from her chair at the news anchor’s desk.

“We are serious about Hell and its inhabitants. As the next in line we will be committed to all citizens and everyone will receive fair judgments under our potential rule.”

Her small hands were even clenched into tight fists as if that would convey her sincerity on the topic for which she spoke.

The young demon snorted at the demonesses words. The all-powerful Radio Demon could not seriously _want_ to be with her…could he? Their personalities were as opposite as their views and values displayed within their own way in which to control their burning world. Though, the demon supposed that _love,_ if there even was such a thing in their scorching world, could make one do stupid things. It was enough to make the young demon sick!

Standing, he made his way through the filth and clutter of the apartment. Stopping only until he found himself in front of a long folding table covered in half eaten food and papers.

He did not need _fair judgment_. He had done many things a normal person would have never even considered doing and his current residence was judgment enough for those crimes. Regardless, he enjoyed his newly acquired eternal world. It was tough and gritty and dark, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He enjoyed this world. Relishing in the splendors of their sin filled existence with no hold on him. The chaos of the unknown of each day keeping him on his toes. Every day challenging him and making him grow and learn. It was a beautiful and magnificent place to be.

Yes, Lucifer and Lilith were still in charge and were going to _remain_ in charge for as far out into the future as anyone could imagine. But…what if suddenly they weren’t? What if that stupid girl actually _was_ crowned Queen and her ideals were implemented on all of them?

How much of his precious Hell would change?

How much would stay the same?

Heart racing at this potential outcome, the young demon began to frantically rip through the paper and days-old bowls of food. Until his prize was revealed in the form of a small handgun. Picking up the weapon, he inspected the firearm for its full capacity. With a quick click of the clip being inserted, the demon shoved the gun into his pull over sweater’s pocket.

Yes, it was not an angelic weapon, meaning that even if he succeeded, the princess would simply return to their plain of existence within a few hours. Neat and tidy as if nothing had happened.

But for the sake of his beautiful and damaged paradise. He had to try…

XoXoXoXoX

“What was that all about my dear?” Alastor asked as his back sat straight and pressed against the seat of the cab on the way back to their shared lodging. His hands were placed securely on his lap and his eyes were focused on the black glass divider that separated the driver from the two of them.

“I don’t know…” Charlie sat in the seat next to Alastor with her legs curled up and pressed against her chest. Her face rested against her knees as her features were hidden behind her long hair. “I wanted to say what I believed. I just wanted to be involved too and not just shoved to the side.”

“There are other ways in which you could have made that point though.”

Charlie looked up from her blonde fortress to see Al’s red eyes looking at her. Heart beginning to race, the princess looked away from her fiancé’s intense gaze.

“I-I know…I’m s-sorry…”

“Don’t apologize darling. It is submitting yourself to your enemy.”

Charlie dug her nails into the side of her leg. Her eyes beginning to burn as her chest began to tighten.

“You sound like my father…” It was quiet and threatening. Something that was not usually heard of from the submissive princess.

She heard him chuckle. “Then your father is a smart and influential man.”

Charlie’s jaw locked into a tight hold. The pain and isolation inflicted upon her by her father flourished as quickly as her horns broke through the skin of her forehead. Al, on the other hand, seemed almost joyful at her anger. His smile growing wider and pure. His red eyes squinting at the curve of his lips. Slowly, he seemed to ready himself for her inevitable assault.

Charlie nearly growled at the Overlord when a thought crossed her mind. A thought to end their arrangement. Throw him from the car and tare into him for his insolence and cocky attitude towards her for _feeling_ something. End all of this horse-and-pony show before it goes any further.

However, as her mind began to race through the various ways in which to end their pact, a sharp and white hot pain erupted throughout her body. A pain so intense it burned and itched itself down to her bones. Focusing, Charlie originated the suffering from her right forearm. Her Blood Rite.

_As Magne name due hold_

_None shall this world withhold_

_Supreme ruling over those in fold_

_Will be the blessing of those of old_

The phrasing of their Blood Rite spell echoed itself from the furthest reaches of her mind. The voice’s bell like tone ringing out purer than any sound the princess had ever heard before.

Clutching her affected forearm, the heat began to dissipate as her intentions to end their deal began to slip away. It was only at this time that Charlie had realized that her body had been trembling. Beads of sweat trailing down her white face.

The princess’ startled eyes found their way back to Alastor. His once gleeful face had changed as quickly as her own anger and bloodlust. This new expression was one that she had not seen before in him. It was a curiosity and mischievousness that told one that he was intrigued by her sudden burst of pain. Though what made this action so different than all the other times was that behind all of that condescending pretentiousness, was a look of understanding. One that secretly reached out and connected with her and her struggle. His pupils large and wide with his informal mood.

How had he known of such pain though? Had he tried to go against the Blood Rite before and experienced that feeling himself?

With a sudden jolt, the cab came to a stop. The black glass divider was roughly pulled open and the werewolf like driver barked for his payment. Charlie pulled a small coin purse from her pant-suit’s pocket. Though before she could give the driver any of her money, Al put up a hand to stop her.

“My apologies doll-” With a snap of his fingers, the required amount appeared in the driver’s outstretched paw. “Blame my old timey values but I simply cannot let you pay for these expenses.”

With another snap of his fingers Charlie’s door opened on its own and Al was seamlessly teleported to her side with the assistance of his shadow. His body was bent at the waist as his hand was extended for Charlie to take hold of. “My dear.”

Taking hold of Alastor’s hand, he assisted her from the cab’s seat and onto the sidewalk outside of their hotel. A small gathering of reporters and paparazzi already stationed nearby and waiting for their arrival. With a few short tempered grumbles and colorful words from the driver, Charlie quickly shut the door behind her.

With the cab speeding off, the two made their way under the car port of the hotel’s entrance and made their way through the photographers and reporters. Alastor’s earlier show of gentlemanliness catching their attention and riling up the crowd. 

Charlie quietly waved at the demons and imps taking pictures. A soft smile on her face as Al, playing his part, wrapped an arm around her and rested a hand on her shoulder. His smile was as wide as ever, but his disengaged eyes told of his tiring of the crowds and the situation. Charlie put a hand to her face and allowed herself to snicker quietly at his reaction. His pupils were not radio dials, so he was not _completely_ done with them yet, and she figured it alright to make fun of his annoyance.

“Excuse me.” Charlie looked to her side to see a young male demon standing there silently. His skin a sickly grey color and an oversized pull over jacket covered most of his body.

“Yes?” Charlie stopped to talk to the acquiring younger man. Alastor, in response, stopped as well at her side.

“I am sorry, but I have always wanted to meet you in person.” He was jittery and nervous. His deep purple eyes flashing around them. “Everything I have lived up to has prepared me for this moment. I am so glad that today is finally here-“

Charlie tilted her head to the side at his praise of her. What could she have possibly done to earn such admiration. Charlie leaned into the young man to encourage him and acclaim his respect of another. Her eyes glanced down to him as he reached into his jacket’s pocket.

The easygoing and lighthearted atmosphere did not last long however, as Al’s lightened touch on her shoulder quickly became a tight and painful grip. Flinching at the sudden pain, Charlie did not have time to react to much else going on around her as Alastor pushed her through the front doors of the hotel and into its luxuriant lobby.

Charlie, laying on the lobby’s marble floor, turned towards her previous location to see Alastor standing in the entryway of the hotel. His back facing her. The once exuberant crowd was quickly dispersing at a chaotic and disoriented pace. Shouts and cries of pain echoing throughout the car port of their immediate area.

It was only then that Charlie looked past Alastor and noticed that he had opened a large hole within the sidewalk’s surface. Long black limbs escaped the hole and wrapped around the young demon whom she had spoken to a moment ago. A gun clenched tightly in his hand.

Alastor stood perfectly still with his hands held tightly behind his back. His staff had been summoned and floated at its owner’s side. A large eye open and fixating on the demon. When had the object held that ability? Charlie believed it only to be a simple walking tool for aesthetic purposes like her father’s apple topped cane.

“Now aren’t you _devious_?” Alastor walked forward. His arms moved from their fixed location while his hands opened wide as if the Radio Demon were complementing the young man. His red staff drifted further along ahead of its master. “Who do you think you are, my good sir, to try and attack us in the middle of the day?”

“I will not accept this union! Down with the Magne hierarchy!” The demon yelled attempting to point his weapon at Alastor. Charlie took in a harsh intake of air, causing her head to go dizzy at the sudden consumption of oxygen. Her hands gripping her salmon colored vest rather than attempting to protect herself or Alastor.

But the Overlord quickly disposed of the weapon with a simple flick of his wrist. Silently commanding one of the black tentacles to crush not only the weapon, but the demon’s hand with one bone snapping squeeze. Alastor then looked down to his shadow before it broke from its master and slithered over to Charlie. Attaching itself to her feet and materializing around her with a faint hiss. Extra measures, Charlie hoped, if the demon had anything else funny to try. 

“Such an _impudent_ little insect you are…” Alastor took a few steps closer to the now immobile demon, his staff’s wide eye on the almost assailant.

“You honestly believed that _you_ would be able to get the upper hand on _me_?” There was a dark and almost animalistic sound to his voice, his radio filter glitching with static and growing thick. Red voodoo sigils began to swirl around his body through a thick black cloud of mist that seemed to appear from the aura around his now foul mood.

“Not you…her…”The demon choked as the tentacle squeezed harder.

“Well, that little doll has already been acquired. And I must say that I do not appreciate others frolicking about with _my_ things.” 

The demon’s eyes widened as Alastor stood face to face with him. With a snap of the Radio Demon’s gloved finger the staff at his side began to vibrate and ring with a high pitched screech. Charlie, not knowing the type of power the staff possessed, seemed to be affecting the young demon’s mind. Making him scream out in pain even though no extra physical damage had been bestowed upon him. His body thrashing and convulsing violently within the tentacle’s grasp. His eyes rolling back into his skull and a thick white foam bubbled from his mouth.

That is, until his body simply stopped, laying limp and unresponsive against the black and serpent like form. With a loud thump the young demon’s body was dropped to the floor. His lifeless structure lying dead on the sidewalk for all to see.

Charlie put a hand to her mouth and turned away from the sight of the dead young man only a few yards in front of her. Death in Hell was not uncommon, rather _not_ seeing death was considered more of an abnormality. However, this did not mean the princess liked to see the carnage, no matter if the inflicted had it coming or not.

Gathering their courage, the reporters and camera crews slowly started to return and capture the aftermath of the ‘fight’ for their respective new stations. Their elated and exuberant voices bolstering of Alastor’s devotion to his betrothed and the throne.

The sound of his dress shoes drew Charlie’s attention to Alastor as he walked towards her. His smile was as tight as his back. Thick black circles began to immerge under his eyes at the use of his power. His staff floated close to his side and did not wander about the other demons in the area. Though at least his blackened aura and sigils had receded back into their nonexistent state.

“I do apologize for that little show my dear, but some of these _Crumbs_ should honestly learn their place.” He reached out his right hand for her. Taking it, Charlie allowed herself to be raised up by the Overlord. Despite his thin frame, he easily was able to lift her without any struggle.

Steadying herself, she took hold of his forearm. The heat of his Blood Rite could be felt through the sleeve of his red pinstripe coat. Looking upward into his red eyes, she had finally received her answer on how he had known about the inflicted pain of their pact. His relaxed and understanding eyes telling the story all too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone here is chapter 8. I am so sorry that this chapter took a little longer to get out, I had discovered a new way to plot stories, so I took a little time to plot everything out.  
> 
> 
> As far as chapter 9, you might be seeing another delay. I am getting ready to move in the next few weeks. I will try to get chapter 9 out before I officially move but there is no guarantees. Though after the move, I should be able to go back to my weekly update schedule from before. I just ask for everyone’s patients if it does take a few weeks for the updates to come up and know that I have not abandoned this fic. 😊  
> 
> 
> Stay safe everyone!  
> 
> 
> Charlastor Playlist: “Sirens” – Fleurie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFXkdXBZCDE


	9. Little One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hazbin Hotel characters/properties and I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Vivziepop.
> 
> Chapter Warning(s): N/A
> 
> A/N: I would like to apologize for my absence. There has been a lot going on in my personal life and that was the reasoning as to why I have been gone for so long. From moving across country, to both mine and my husband’s jobs deciding not to pay us, to starting traditional 2D animation school. That being said, there is still, obviously, a lot I am dealing with so I will not be able to post on a weekly schedule like before. With my current schedule I should be able to make posts every two weeks, but even that is not set in stone at the moment. I humbly ask for your patience at this time while I try to figure things out and get back to a normal life/schedule.  
> Now, without further a-do, please enjoy the chapter as I have been waiting to get this major tuning point out into the world!

Alastor slowly laced his fingers among the fabric of the curtains of his and Charlie’s hotel suite. Pulling the fabric slightly to the side, his red eyes peered out down to the newly stationed mob of reporters outside of the hotel’s entrance.

The damned hyenas have repeatedly tried to get interviews and testimonies from himself and Charlie. Their numbers only multiplying with the two’s continued silence regarding the incident that had taken place the other day.

Yes, his Blood Rite had activated, calling the Radio Demon to action when he sensed the truest intentions of that young demon. The hotel’s carport transforming into his grave site. However, even though the pain of their pact burned through him, it was not as intense as it had been before. The pain only registering to a dulling annoyance that he could have easily overcome.

Yet, he did not…

Willingly pushing the girl out of the way and into the Hotel’s lobby. Choosing to stand between that cowardly weapon and her fleeting life. Alastor, nearly shuttered at the memory of his heart racing at the potential threat. The heat behind his eyes as he looked upon the demon assailant who had wished to do the princess harm. The catch of his breath as he had seen the weapon pointed at her.

But why?

Why was this affecting him so differently? Alastor had witnessed murders in the past, even conducted a vast majority of them himself. Yet, to imagine Charlie dead made him uneasy as a hardened grip set into his jaw.

Perhaps it was the Blood Rite?

Alastor had much experience with other types of blood magic, however this particular casting was still fairly unknown to him. Did the original call-to-action pain subside due to the magic’s will being permanently transferred into the afflicted’s body. Changing their core personality and beliefs on a fundamental level.

Yes, that must have been what was happening…

“Are they still outside?”

The Radio Demon drew his attention back into the sitting room of his and Charlie’s shared quarters. The princess, who had asked about the reporters, sat in the singular seated armchair across from where he stood. Her large doe eyes continued to look over her shoulder before refocusing on him. Her hands ran across her arms as she shivered and coiled into herself once again. The fact that one of her own citizens had attempted to kill her was not sitting well. Her fragility growing the longer they stayed locked in that damned suite. Not only that, but that dammed moth had apparently not been returning the princess’ calls or messages. Spiraling the girl downward even more. 

“I’m afraid so my dear. Do not fret. I am sure we will be allowed to leave in due time.”

After the assassination attempt, Lucifer had sent word to the two of them to remain within the hotel walls until the foreseeable future. The King of Hell had been looking further into the matter and needed them to stay put for the time being.

Alastor rolled his eyes at the thought of Lucifer keeping him inside the hotel with such a simple command. The Radio Demon had made many trips outside without anyone’s notice. Always arriving back to his parlor room arrangements in time to not arouse suspicion.

While on one of these _outings_ , Alastor discovered that Charlie’s near demise actually stirred a bit of an uproar. Though, not in a way that the dear princess would have taken kindly too. Instead of supporting their princess and being grateful that she was alright. They, of course, did what the low lives sent to this burning world did best and were upset that she was not done in.

Alastor, not one to care about the politics of their world before this current endeavor, was a little surprised to find that _no one_ favored the heir. He was not naive enough to believe that everyone would support her, that would be simply unrealistic. But surely at least a few people would have cared. Yet, there was none.

Not a single one.

This made the girl’s life a rather sad and pitiful one. Even _he_ had a handful of individuals who enjoyed his company, and he was much more deplorable than she.

“Do you really think so?” Charlie’s small voice brought Alastor from his thoughts. “Do you really think my father will send word soon?”

Alastor moved away from the window and took a step towards his betrothed. She tried to hide her fidgeting with him drawing near. He clearly noticed and decided to sit in the seat that he was closest to. Cutting his movement forward and putting her back at ease.

“I’m sure he has his reasons for making us wait.”

Just then, a quiet knock came rapping on the door. Charlie ducked down in her single chair and attempted to merge herself as much as she could into the furniture’s cushions. Alastor stood and made his way pass Charlie and to the front door of their suite. The hotel for which they were confined were under strict orders to not allow anyone on their floor, even going so far as to relocating all other guests into different accommodations. Knowing this, the person on the other side must have been a hotel staff member. However, if it was not, and someone else had managed to slip passed security. Then they would be receiving a quite displeased Overlord.

Pulling the door open in one fluid motion, red eyes glance down to a small blue and black cat demon. A red bell boy uniform was sloppily draped on his thin body. His wabbling knees were visible as he reached out and handed Alastor a small piece of folded paper.

“Telegram…f-for you and-“ His big green eyes dared to passed Alastor and try to peek inside of the room. The Radio Demon’s anger suddenly flared, sending his eyes into tight dials. In Charlie’s unstable state, the last thing the Overlord needed was for her to see another demon glancing passed him and at her.

The cat demon snapped his attention back to Alastor. His shaking even more prominent now at the reaction received by the Overlord. Snatching the small paper from the cat’s hand, Alastor quickly shut the door. Signaling that his services were done, and he was able to remain breathing another day.

Turning from the door, Alastor walked back to the sitting room. Glancing down to the paper in his clawed hand, he silently read the message written on it. Putting a few long fingers against his face, Alastor began to chuckle to himself.

“What is it? What does the note say?” Charlie, who was peeking over the chair’s back at him, said. Her small hands clutching the couches’ edge.

“Please pardon the expression but _speak-of-the-devil!_ Your father had made arrangements for us to move along to the next region within the campaign’s tour.”

Charlie rose from the chair and, for the first time in several days, approached him. Her eyes were still pointed down to the floor and her hand clutched at her arms nervously. “When do we leave?”

“Within the hour.”

XoXoXoXoX

Cherri bomb knocked quietly on a door in the Happy Hotel. The red sun blazing down on her skin from the open window to her right.

“Yes? Come in.” Came a call from the other side. Cherri immediately opened it and came face to face with Vaggie. The grey skinned girl instantly went red in the face when seeing who had entered her room.

Closing the door quickly behind her, Cherri made her way to the smaller demon in only a few short strides. Raising a hand to Vaggie’s cool skin, Cherri leaned in close to the girl’s face, placing a steady but soft kiss on her grey lips.

Vaggie pulled away quickly, covering her lips with her hands. Her skin warm with the flushing blood in her cheeks. “No, this has to stop!”

“You seriously still thinking about that little sugar-princess?” Cheri’s voice was playful as her finger’s twirled within Vaggie’s long hair. “I mean it has been _how long_ since you started to ignore her calls and not respond to her messages?”

The moth’s one eye looked down to the floor. Her hands clutching at the fabric of her dress. “I know, I just… I can’t face her. Not now. I had given her so much grief about Alastor and yet…and yet here I am doing the same thing!” Her hands covered her face, hiding her shameful expression. “I am such a hypocrite!”

Cherri sat the girl down on her bed and then sat next to her. Cherri’s arms wrapped around the girl. She had started this relationship as Angel had requested. Vaggie easy prey as her own broken heart was yearning for something to fill it once again. However, the past few days Cherri began to sense something more. A heart break of her own whenever Vaggie began to weep. A joy that would explode like the sun at the moth’s smile. An urge to kill at her pain.

“Hey now. Everything is going to be alright. Besides, the way things are, she is going to have her hands full with that crazy demon anyway. You deserve your own happiness.”

“But at what cost? She is probably freaking out with that assassination attempt they aired on the news! And I just keep ignoring her because of my own selfish doubts!” Tears began to fall down Vaggie’s face.

Cherri’s eye narrowed for a moment before quickly relaxing before Vaggie took notice. “Yeah, that assassination attempt was pretty nasty. Good thing Alastor was there to save her and all. That was some power wasn’t it? Did you know he could do something like that?”

Vaggie sniffled, her hands wiping her face clean. “No. Not _exactly_ anyways.”

That was not good enough. Cherri would have to draw out more. “So, you knew he could do something like that?”

“When the marriage was first announced I did some digging into Alastor, wanting to know what Charlie was getting into. He is extremely private, and covers his tracks, so finding anything about him was nearly impossible. But I was able to scrape up a few accounts and piece them together. Alastor uses some type of Voodoo, or possibly Hoodoo. I don’t know _exactly_ what he is capable of, but something like what was shown on the news is something a Voodoo sorcerer would be able to conjure.”

Cherri pressed her finger to Vaggie’s mouth. Silencing the girl. “It has been a long day, you should get some rest.”

Placing another sweet kiss on Vaggie’s lips, Cherri pulled the moth with her flat onto the bed. Staying with her and talking about more lighthearted and daydream like things until the maid finally dosed off the sleep.

Carefully removing her arm from below Vaggie’s head, Cherri quietly exited the room. A warm and buzzing sensation creeping its way into her chest as she looked at the grey skinned girl one final time. No sooner did the door click shut, Angel Dust crept around the hall’s corner. The small flame within her chest quickly becoming doused by her friend’s appearance.

“So, what did she say?”

“Alastor uses Voodoo.”

XoXoXoXoX

Alastor walk beside his betrothed as they entered the train station. The hounding crowds as pushy as ever as they pawed and Charlie and himself. However, they did seem a little more reserved than normal. Their boisterous shouts more quiet and respectful. Grabby hands now a safe distance away from his cold stare.

“Miss, please. A few words?” One reporter asked Charlie. His voice trembling as his solid black eyes darted between Charlie and Alastor.

Charlie gave a fearful look before stepping forward and away from the safety of Alastor’s side. Approaching the reporter, she took in a deep breath, her slight quivering starting to ease. “Yes…what is your question?”

The reporter took a few steps closer to Charlie as he pulled and old notepad and pen from his coat pocket.

“I-we-would like more clarification on what happened a few days ago. In your own words-what happened during your assassination attempt?”

Charlie’s eyes glanced down for a moment. Biting her lip, Alastor could only guess she was thinking of the best thing to say in this situation. He felt his jaw tighten. The faint sound of buzzing beginning to emit from his being.

“I was attacked.” She finally said. “Thankfully Alastor was there to defend me…”

It was vague, and hardly the gossip the reporter was searching for. However, her tale was not false.

“And Alastor, do you have anything to say regarding this-“ The reporter’s eyes darted back and forth. As if suddenly aware of who he was speaking to and what he was about to ask. “ _event_?”

The Radio Demon scoffed and then chuckled through his growing smile. “Most certainly not.” A red clawed hand rose and rested on Charlie’s side. He could feel her flinch at first and then slowly ease closer to him.

“I have made my intentions clear about this arrangement from the start. I am quite serious about this arrangement and the assassination attempt has only made my intentions clear to all of Hell’s citizens.”

The gathering crowd of reporters suddenly rushed forward. Their fear of the Overlord’s reaction non-existent as their hands and eyes were hungry for more of the couple. Questions of their private lives and how the two came to be together on the tip of their tongues.

Charlie’s body went stiff next to Alastor, her paranoia and unease about the pact they made weighing heavily on her tightening face. His patience growing shorter at the girl’s physical response. The sight of her constant shattering form was beginning to greatly displease him. Putting him into a foul mood. She clearly did not know how to answer their prying inquiries, and he was currently in no mood to entertain them further.

“Ah, it seems as though that is all of the time we have at the moment. We must not keep the next region waiting now.” Alastor began to guide Charlie away from the crowd and towards the train, his grip on her tightening. The reporters attempted to follow, though they did not dare step a foot inside of their train’s cabin once Alastor glared at them from over his shoulder.

Once alone in their private cabin, Alastor removed his hand from Charlie’s shoulder and sat promptly down in the closest seat to him. His finger pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ease the tension beginning to settle in his forehead.

Charlie did not immediately sit down, but as the train began to move, she took her seat opposite him. Glancing upward, Alastor could see her thinning form curling into herself. Prominently making herself seem even smaller with the train’s seat cushion.

Alastor had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes at the girl’s state. Her fragility growing more by the minute now that they were out of the hotel suite. Her weak and timid disposition making her seem less than before. Typically, he would have enjoyed seeing one so isolated and detached. Their weakness playing on his need to hunt and dominate. Yet, seeing her in such a way did nothing of the sort for him. To the contrary, he found himself aggravated and uninspired by her current disposition.

Was she not the Princess of Hell? The sole offspring of the most feared creature of their world? Where was her grit? Her bite? Instead of cowering in fear on a train, she should be going on a rampage through the streets! With her _precious_ citizens trembling at her feet and begging for her forgiveness.

Was she truly so content with allowing everyone to walk all over her? 

In his frustration, Alastor let slip a sigh.

“Is there something wrong?”

The Overlord’s red eyes shot to Charlie. Her expression, which was still timid and frail, now held concern.

But concern for who? For him? Goodness he hoped not! She would be better off worrying about herself.

“I believe a better question would be, is there something wrong with you my dear?” His hands and back went ridged. “Death is not uncommon here, and yet you shy away and break down at the sight of it. Why?”

It came out harsher than indented, his smile beginning to slip with his annoyance.

Charlie looked away from Alastor’s intense gaze, unable to challenge him. “I-Its not exactly the _death_ part that bothers me…” She began to uncoil herself and leaned in closer to him. “It is more so that someone tried to kill me. I know that the Royal Line is not liked or even accepted by everyone here, but I have tried to mend those bridges and bring a new light to my family’s name. Clearly these efforts have not been working. It bothers me that they hate me so much that they would rather see me dead…”

Alastor’s unblinking eyes never left Charlie’s face as she spoke. Of course the demons of this realm would rather see that. Even if they honestly had no other reason than the act itself, and no deeper political intention. But for those with a greater reason, they most assuredly did not like her. She is the embodiment of everything this world is not. A _good_ demon in Hell? Who had ever heard of such a hypocritical thing?

Alastor took in a long breath and shut his eyes in a slow and tactful motion. While he exhaled the breath, a curious and frighting passage escaped along his tongue. One that neither he nor Charlie expected. “Well, you see my dear, they hate you because you give them too much of yourself. You let them see too much of you.”

He felt himself lean back a little into the backrest of the seat. One of his hands moved to his mouth, a sharp index finger pointed to the corner of his lips. “Take for instance my smile. Why is it do you think I always have my face this way?”

Charlie’s eyes danced with the idea to come back at him with a snarky and sarcastic remark. Her once playful and witty personality returning in their isolation. Her paler than normal face warming to its original color.

The idea of Charlie biting back at him intrigued his curiosity. His eyes narrowed as he wondered what she wished to say. Silently hoping that she would lash out at him if only for the chance to challenge her back or laugh at her attempt to sway him. But he remained still. Silent. Calm. Waiting for her reaction to naturally unfold.

Her playful eyes turned to a hard questioning. Their fire did not diminish, but rather shifted from frivolity to sincerity. Her mind racing with legitimate answers to his previous question.

“Is it because you… _hide_?” Alastor’s eyes widened to their maximum capacity at her response. Static beginning to swirl around them.

“No. ‘hide’ is not the right word…” A cupped hand went to her chin. Unphased or perhaps blissfully unaware of his murderous intention at her answer. Him, _hide_? Preposterous!

“Cover? Yes, cover is more of the word I meant to say. You cover your true intentions with the smile. That way no one will be able to know what you are actually thinking or feeling. You are always the same and untouchable.”

Alastor swallowed his homicidal intentions and quickly snapped his arms wide in excitement. “That is precisely it darling!”

The Radio Demon moved forward a bit towards her. His long arms resting on his legs to support his upper body as he leaned in. Try as he might, he could not stop the words from flowing from his mouth. The perplexing need to help the girl becoming an unappeasable aspiration.

“You give them to much of yourself doll. The more they _see_ , the more they _know_. And the more they then know, the more fuel you give them to attack you with. You are simply making things too easy for them!”

Charlie looked away from Alastor’s growing and tight smile. Her black eyes full of guilt and understanding as they fixated on the train car’s flooring. Good. She was finally getting it.

That was when Alastor’s dammed hand began to move on its own again. He himself not even recalling the action until his cold fingers began to take in the warmth of her face. Lifting her chin slowly upward, Alastor forced her to look at him.

“Don’t ever look down. _You_ are _their_ ruler, do not ever let them see you as below them.” 

When her gaze was fixated into a strong stance, he removed his hand. “Also, you should adopt a similar method to my smile. An armor, so to speak. I will not tell you that it should be the same, but you will need something to defend yourself.”

The train began to slow, signaling their approach to the South East region’s station. The two looked out of the car’s window as the industrial landscape of the region came into their view. Tall skyscrapers and smoke pluming factories congesting the landscape.

Alastor cleared his throat and stood in one fluid motion. Drawing Charlie’s eye back to him. Summoning his staff, he began to leave her as he made his way towards the car’s exit. “After the events that happened with the assassination attempt there will be even more pressure on not only you…but _us_. We will need to be seen as more unified if we are to keep up this game.”

Alastor stopped for a moment, his hand clasping the knob on the car’s door. Without looking back at her, he could feel her eyes locked onto his back and he continued. “I will give you time to prepare. But if you are not able to convince me or anyone else of your strength, then do not bother coming out.”

Pushing the door open, Alastor made his way to the exit of the train’s main platform. The region’s fresh-faced reporters already waiting beyond the sealed doors. The flashes of their camera could be seen through the door’s windows.

Effortlessly twirling the microphone topped cane through his fingers, Alastor looked down at his hands. He could still feel the warmth of her skin. He could still see her inquisitive and defiant eyes focusing on him has he talked to her. The whole conversation was a bizarre affair. Why had he felt the need to help her? Support her in such a way? The hunger to be apart of her growth gnawing at his stomach, despite the nonviolent advantages or outcomes.

But why?

Why tell her about himself? About his smile. Opening up to her so casually as if it were a natural thing between the two. Allowing her the privilege and knowledge of seeing a glimpse of who he really was.

His attention abandoning his hands, his red eyes began to aimlessly drift around the small room of the train. His mind beginning to wander. He had seen stern and aggressive emotional armors, yet imagining the princess dawn such a persona did not seem to suit her very well. The Radio Demon quickly expelled this image from his mind.

The next idea to come forth was the girl had taken his advice a little too literally and walked through the door with a smile as wide and tight as his. Her eyes squinting and watering at the strain. The imagery was enough to nearly send Alastor into hysterical laughter. He would have to remember that look on her. Truly a comical sight indeed.

He was about to move onto the next possibility when the girl in question walked quietly through the door and to his side. Her worried and nervous expression was still present and Alastor’s eyes narrowed. He was about to scold her for coming unprepared when she took in a deep breath to steady herself. Alastor instantly recoiled his sharp remark and watched her silently.

Raising her head, her eyelids were partially closed. Hard and unyielding. The once frail and broken features gone and replaced with an unbending and prideful aura. Her body straight and powerful, the natural color fully returning to her skin. She radiated focus and determination. Even her muddled and pungent scent had cleared to a crisp and refined odor.

And then, she smiled.

It was not wild or enthusiastic like his own, but small and controlled as only the corners of her mouth turned upward. It was cold and calculating. Holding her own dominance while simultaneously demanding the world from everyone who looked upon her. 

That was when he saw it. His inevitable and unrequited downfall would be within that smile.

_Her_ smile.

Alastor closed his eyes and leaned towards her. Extending an arm for her to grasp as a wicked smile spread along his own features.

“Are you ready, _Little One_?” Odd, his throat was suddenly dry.

“Yes, I believe I am.” She said, reaching out and looping a hand in the crook of his elbow. Her slender fingers curling around his forearm. Her scent was cool and fresh like the morning air. A scent Alastor believed he would never smell again while in their rotting world. His beast rumbled fiercely against his subconscious, however Alastor could barely hear it. His mind too focused on the girl at his side. His eyes unable to look away.

With a quiet ding, the door slid open to the train’s platform. Allowing the betrothed to enter the Southeastern Region together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I will get the next one out as soon as I can!
> 
> Charlastor Playlist: “Little One”: Highly Suspect


End file.
